Enchanted-A Trolls Story
by StarlightSinger32
Summary: Just when forest troll Poppy finally meets her prince, she is sent to another world by his jealous step-mother! There, she gets some help adjusting to her new surroundings from a pessimistic troll and his two daughters. An Enchanted parody. ON HIATUS. (Sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Welcome to my first fan fiction! This idea has been rattling around in my brain for a few weeks now, and I'm finally letting it out! I really wanted to do a Disney movie adaptation, and Enchanted came to mind almost immediately. It's just so well suited to the Trolls characters! So without further ado, on with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Trolls or Enchanted. Those rights go to Dreamworks and Disney and their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter One- A Special Maiden**

"And they all lived happily ever after. The end." Read an elderly purple troll with mint green hair streaked with grey and green eyes, surrounded by her troll daycare children. She closed the book with satisfaction, and rose from her wooden rocking chair.

"Read us another, Grandma Rosiepuff!" cried a small troll with a fuchsia body and shocking pink hair. Rosiepuff smiled. Even though she had only one grandchild, she considered all children in troll village her honorary grandchildren. Therefore, everyone called her "Grandma", even some of the adults.

"Which story would you like, Lavender?" She asked.

"I want to hear Trolladdin!" said the little girl.

"No, read us Robin Troll!" protested a little boy. All the little trolls began arguing over which story they wanted to hear. Rosiepuff thought for a moment, and then pulled a leather bound book from her red knitted bag.

"How about this?" Instantly, she had everyone's attention. In her hand was a brown book, decorated with gold designs and pink morning glories. Blue birds perched above the books title.

"Ench-chant-Enchanted?" Another little troll struggled to read the title. "Very good, Basil." Rosiepuff complimented. "Yes, this story was one of my favorites when I was your age. It has different worlds, a handsome prince, powerful magic, and even a dragon!" The captivated children stared at her, anxiously waiting for her to continue.

Instead, she stood up. "Oh, but you probably won't even like it." She said, dismissing their obvious interest in the book.

"WAIT!" the children cried in unison.

"Please read the story, Grandma Rosiepuff."

"We'll be so good!"

"Please?"

"Oh, alright." The elderly troll replied with a smile, settling back into her chair. She opened the book to the first page, holding it up so the children could see the ornate illustrations.

"Once upon a time, in a magical kingdom know as Trolldalasia, there lived an evil queen. Selfish and cruel, she lived in fear that her stepson would marry, and she would lose her throne forever. So, she did everything in her power to prevent him from meeting the one special troll maiden with whom he would share true loves kiss."

* * *

In a little white cottage, deep in The Forest of Serenity, a young female troll was hard at work. She had flamingo pink skin with sparkles on her cheeks, and dark pink hair which she wore loose with a blue flowered headband. Her blue and green sundress floated around her as she twirled about her cozy living room, surrounded by her animal friends. Her name was Poppy, and though she lived alone, she was constantly surrounded by the forest animals, which were drawn in by her positive, joyful nature. Poppy loved to sing and dance, and when her beautiful voice rang through the forest, anyone nearby had to stop and listen. She was a romantic young troll, and viewed the world through the innocent eyes of a child. The night before, Poppy had had a dream of finally meeting her prince, so her friends were helping her recreate him in the form of a home-made statue.

"Alright everybody, let's move it!" ordered a yellow squirrel with a blue tail tied with a pink bow, her strangely deep voice reverberating around the small space. "We've got to get this statue finished while it's still ingrained in her cranium!"

"How about these for the eyes, Poppy?" Asked two owlpuffs in unison, dropping a pair of amethysts into the pink troll's hands.

"Oh, they're perfect!" She gasped, holding them up to her bright pink eyes. "And they're purple, like his." She put the gems into place and sighed. "Oh, Smidge," she told the squirrel, "It was such a wonderful dream. We were dancing, and singing, and then we hugged and…" She trailed off and sighed dreamily.

Smidge grinned and crossed her paws. "Is it finished, honey?"

Poppy nodded. "I think so. Presenting, everyone, my true love, my prince." She turned her statue around to face the crowd of excited animals. Made from household and forest items, it depicted a purple troll with blue hair turning to teal at the tips in a heroic pose. All the animals oohed and ahhed, until Poppy gasped in horror, putting her hands to her face. "Oh my goodness!"

Smidge scurried to her side. "What is it, honey?"

Poppy cocked her head to one side as she studied the statue. She stroked her hand across the prince's smooth face. "I forgot to give him lips."

A bright blue bug with a deep green shell crawled over to Poppy, his antenna nearly reaching her waist. "Does he have to have lips? "He wondered.

Poppy bent down to look into his eyes. "Of course! When you meet that someone who is right for you;"

 _Before two can become one, there's something you must do."_ She began to sing.

"Do you pull each others hair?" wondered an orange worm, pulling his sisters red hair until she kicked him.

"Do you feed each other cake?" asked an orange colorfly, stuffing a cupcake into a blue colorfly's mouth, nearly toppling him off the statue.

Poppy giggled. "No. _There is something sweeter that everybody needs."_

Poppy crossed to her vanity and sat down, beginning to brush her hair.

" _I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss. And a prince I'm hoping comes with this."_

She gazed at her reflection in the mirror, next to her statue, before standing up to sneak up behind her sleeping yellow starflight friend.

" _That's what brings everaftering so happy."_

She pulled the starflight's blue lips into a smile, as some of the animals formed a fluffy tower. The lime green ellor on top, wobbling on his four stick-like legs, presented Poppy with a red rose.

" _That's the reason we need lips so much. For lips are the only things that touch."_

Poppy accepted the rose from the ellor and kissed the top of his head, causing him to curl in to a ball and drop to the floor, embarrassed.

" _So to spend a life of happiness. Just find who you love, through true love's kiss."_

Poppy performed a graceful twirl and leap around her home, before approaching the tucked the rose into her prince's brown vest, reaching out to touch his lip-less mouth. On the statue's shoulder, Smidge sighed happily, watching her love struck best friend. Poppy put her hand to her chin in thought, pondering her statue.

"If we're going to find the perfect pair of lips," she told Smidge, glancing toward her window, "We're going to need a lot more help." Poppy rushed to her elegant glass windows, and threw them open, singing out into the forest. "Aaaaa. Aaaaa. Aaaaaaa."

Animals all across the forest popped out of their homes, trees, and rivers to echo back, "Aaaaa. Aaaaa. Aaaaaaa." Then they scurried to Poppy's house, leaping through windows and sliding down the chimney. Poppy beamed as owlpuffs and colorflys circled around her, joining in her song.

" _She's been dreaming of a true love's kiss_."

One worm lost his balance on the windowsill and fell in to Poppy's kitchen sink, which was full of soapy dishwater. When he popped up again, he wore a crown and beard of bubbles, and a disgruntled expression.

" _And a prince she's hoping comes with this."_

The animals formed an assembly line, passing along anything they could find that might serve as lips for the statue. Even the trees and flowers outside helped, knocking items through the window for the colorfly's to catch and pass to the creatures below.

" _That's what brings everafterings so happy."_

Smidge contributed items she pulled from her tail, and held each one up to the prince troll's face so Poppy could study them. Smidge held up a comb, a purple banana, a pea pod, and a daisy chain, but none of them seemed quite right to the pinkette.

" _So happy."_

Then, as Poppy held up an apple with a bite out of it up to the mannequin, a small pink inchworm popped out, who Poppy grabbed.

" _That's the reason we need lips so much. For lips are the only things that touch."_

Poppy stretched the worm across the prince's face, and all the animals held their breath in anticipation. Poppy beamed too, her eyes full of hope. The worm turned around and gave the group a look of great distain, and crawled away over the statue's shoulder.

"Humph!"

Poppy shrugged and drew closer to her handsome prince, caressing his face, and then sitting on his outstretched knee. Her eyes never left his sparkling ones as she sang;

" _So to spend a life of happiness…Just find who you love,"_

The animals harmonized softly in the background, as the owlpuffs carried a garland of roses toward her, and released them over the couple. Poppy stared lovingly up at the statue.

" _Through true love's kiss."_

* * *

 **I have to give credit where credit is due. The song in this chapter is "True Love's Kiss" by Alan Menken. If you want more of the story, please review and favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! 8 reviews in three days! Thank you so much! I will update as often as I can, but I'm a busy person...**

 **moonlightdreamer1, FennecFoxDragon- Aww, thanks! You are so sweet!**

 **The Authverlord- The chapter lengths will vary. Depends on where I think is a good place to stop.**

 **NerdAlert8910- Cyber High five right back at you!**

 **BubblySilverSolare05- So I don't pay you enough. huh, Branch? Well, I can always make Poppy end up with Creek... Branch: NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!**

 **RubyRose,SilverG,SkyZoneKiller- Here you go!**

 **For the sake of the story,bergens are the same size as the trolls. On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Trolls or Enchanted. Those rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two- It's You**

"Ha hah!" Prince Creek shouted, pulling his teal-blue hair back hard. He was a purple troll with indigo eyes, and wore only yellow pants. The purple and blue arachnid he was riding, unable to see since his hair was covering its four eyes, crashed to the ground. Creek leapt triumphantly to the ground and tied its eight legs together with strong rope, before climbing back on top of the creature. Out of the woods ran a plump green Bergen, gasping for breath. He wore blue pants and a red and white striped shirt that would have fit a child better than they fit him.

"Brilliant, Sire." He wheezed, coming to a stop in front of the arachnid's face. "Absolutely brilliant! Tenth arachnid this month!" The bergen's name was Gristle, and he was Prince Creek's constant companion, by order of the queen. He began clambering up the arachnid's face, babbling as he went. "I just love hunting arachnids! Big ones, little ones, red ones-oops! Slipping on the purple creature's face, he ended up kneeing it in one of its four eyes. "Sorry." He apologized.

"Oh, that's okay." Responded the arachnid in a deep voice. Creek pulled his friend up next to him, and then gave a wistful sigh.

"Hunting arachnids is fun and all, mate, but sometimes I wish I could meet someone special. Someone with whom my heart can synchronize." Taking hold of Gristle, he swept the shorter male off his feet, and began waltzing him around the captive arachnid's back, singing extravagantly. _"I've_ _been dreaming of a true love's kiss-"_ He broke off when an angelic, faraway female voice continued the song.

" _And a prince I'm hoping comes with this."_ Creek grabbed Gristle's arm in shock.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Gristle had heard, but he denied it, rubbing his hands together nervously. "I heard nothing at all, I-"He was cut off as the voice continued.

" _That's what brings everaftering so happy."_ Creek didn't waste another moment. He abandoned the arachnid and leapt onto his trusty croc-horse, Barnabas, rushing off in the direction of the beautiful sound.

"I must find the maiden who owns that sweet voice!"

Gristle chased after him, desperately crying, "Prince Creek, sire, WAIT!" But he was too late; the purple troll was already out of sight. Gristle yanked on his green hair in frustration. "Ugh! All these years I've spent chasing arachnids, trying to keep him from meeting a girl and now-"He gasped, suddenly remembering why. "The queen! She's not going to like this…" Out of his pants pocket, he pulled a picture of a silver-gray female bergen with pale pink hair and rosy pink eyes. "Oh, what should I do?" he cried, panicking.

" _True love's kiss."_ Sang the arachnid, terribly off-key, but loud enough for Gristle to hear. An idea dawned on the green bergen, but he hesitated, uncertain. The longer he stared into the photo's dark eyes, the more his resolve cracked. "Sorry, Creek," he murmured sadly, tucking the photo away. "I have to get her back."

* * *

Creek rode excitedly through the forest, his hair flowing in the breeze as he continued to sing. _"Ahahahahahah, True love's kiss!"_

A loud thumping shook the ground, and he turned to see the arachnid, free from its bonds, chasing after him. He prepared himself for a fight, but to his surprise, the creature ran right past him, singing all the way.

" _True love's kissss!"_ A look of determination appeared on the purple troll's face, and he laughed scornfully. "Oh no, you don't! That girl is mine!" He slapped Barnabas's reigns, and the chase was on.

* * *

"Poppy?" Smidge asked, resting on the pink troll's lap while Poppy sat on her window seat. "Do you think your dream troll really exists?" Poppy smiled.

"Well, I don't know he's out there, but I hope he is, and that's more than enough." In the window behind Poppy, a glittering black eye appeared, its gaze fixed on the troll in front of it. All of the forest creatures who had been helping the pinkette pointed past her, trying to warn her.

"Eye, eye, eye! They repeated, but Poppy was confused.

"I-I what?" She asked, pointing to herself.

"I eat you now!" came a booming voice from behind her. Poppy shrieked, leaping back just as one of the arachnid's legs shot through the window, completely shattering it.

"Everybody run!" Smidge shouted. Animals poured out of Poppy's house to safety as she cowered in her prince's arms, trying to avoid the beast's legs and sticky webs. The arachnid managed to encase a figure in its webs, and triumphantly pulled it out of the cottage, expecting a meal.

"Gotcha-huh?" In its cocoon was Poppy's statue. "Hey!" shouted the arachnid angrily, crushing the statue. "That's cheating!" He spotted the pinkette high up in a tree and gave chase.

Poppy inched forward on a limb, gasping as the arachnid followed her, chasing the branch to bend towards the ground. Just as the arachnid reached for Poppy, an arrow sliced through the air and stuck into the branch, just in front of the predator. On the ground below Poppy, Prince Creek rode up, holding a bow.

"Fear not, fair lady, I am here!" he called Poppy waved shyly, then yelped as she began to slide forward on the branch.

"Smidge…" the pink troll said fearfully. Smidge had jumped onto the arachnid's back in an attempt to distract it from her friend. Instead, her added weight made the limb bend even more. Smidge patted her stomach.

"Wow, I've got to lay off the cupcakes!" Realizing her friend was still in danger of falling out of the tree, she rushed forward to grab the pink troll's toe. "I got you, Poppy." She reassured, until she realized she was sliding too. Poppy screamed as the two females completely lost their grip on the branch and fell. Poppy managed to grab hold of another limb close by, her squirrel friend clinging to her foot.

"Uh oh." gulped the arachnid just before he was launched into the air and out of sight when the branch snapped back to its original position.

The arachnid was gone, but Poppy was still in trouble, struggling to hold onto the tree with one hand. "Smidge, help me!" she pleaded. The squirrel scurried up her body and onto the branch she was clinging to.

"Hang in there, honey, I'll-oops!" Smidge had accidently stepped on Poppy's fingers, and the exhausted girl let go.

"Ow, ow, OW!" Poppy yelped as branches smacked her body and knocked her this way and that during her descent. Much to her surprise, instead of sprawling on the forest floor, she landed on a croc-horse in front of a familiar-looking male troll. As she stared at him, it dawned on her. He looked spot-on like her dream prince! Every detail, the glittering indigo eyes, the luxurious teal-blue hair, the shimmering purple skin, was exactly the same. "Oh my gosh," she breathed. "It's you."

"Yes, it's me." Creek replied, spellbound by the beautiful pink troll before him. "And you are?"

"Poppy." The pink troll told him.

"Poppy!" the prince exclaimed, taking her hands in his. He could feel the optimism and joy radiating from her arm, and his sprit rejoiced. She was the troll maiden he had been longing for. "We shall be married in the morning!"

Poppy nodded, beaming excitedly. Taking her hands in his, the overjoyed prince broke into song.

" _You're the fairest maid I've ever met. You were made-"_

" _To finish your duet."_ Poppy interrupted, finishing his thought. As Barnabas turned to carry the two lovers back to Creek's palace, their voices joined in song.

" _And in years to come we'll reminisce…"_ Smidge jumped onto Barnabas's tail and let out a shrill whistle, calling all the forest animals out of hiding to surround the happy couple.

" _How we came to love."_ Creek sang.

" _And grew and grew love."_ Poppy responded.

" _Since first we knew love-through true love's kiss!"_ They finished together.

* * *

As the happy couple rode away over a hill, an angry female bergen looked on through her magic viewing cauldron, her face twisted in malice. The surface of the water returned to normal, and the bergen smiled evilly. She was pale lavender, with menacing red eyes and powder blue hair. She wore blood red robes, and on her head was perched golden crown. "Ah," she mused. "So this is the little forest rat, who thinks she can steal my throne? Never!" She turned from her pot and stalked across the room, fuming with rage.

"Your idiot fiancé has failed me again, Idget!" In one corner of the queen's room an iron cage contained a young bergen with rosy pink eyes, whom the queen was shouting at. "Which means he has also failed you! Our deal was I will release you when my rule is guaranteed to last forever!" The young female stood up nervously.

"But he tried to stop the prince, your majesty. It wasn't Gristle's fault the arachnid didn't eat the girl." She protested. "Besides, if Poppy's such a threat to you, why don't you just get rid of her yourself?"A slow smile formed on the queen's face, and she tapped her chin in thought.

"Yes... You might have something there, Idget." Bridget immediately regretted her words. "I will have to be the one to deal with that little parasite-once and for all!"

* * *

 **Wow,moving a little fast there,Creek! Are you sure about this,Poppy? Song Credit- "True Love's Kiss" by Alan Menken. See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is! Chapter Three! My goal was to reach 15 reviews before I posted the next chapter, but I got 16! Thanks so much to everyone who reviews, favourites, follows, and reads this story, it makes my day to see that people like my writing!**

 **moonlightdreamer1- You won the prize for first reviewer for my last two chapters! Shall we make it THREE chapters? Also, my muse was hard at work today, this is my longest chapter so far!**

 **NerdAlert8910- Yeah, I knew I had to put Gristle and Bridget in somewhere. They are the cutest couple! (After Broppy, of course!) Cyber hugs!**

 **Ribes Montana- You should watch the movie, its one of my favourites! But if you don't you should still enjoy and understand the story.**

 **SilverG- Apparently Gristle shares your feelings about the rushed marriage, too!**

 **The Authverlord- Thanks so much! I try! ;)**

 **Rosie2009- Don't worry, I am team Broppy all the way! Down with Creek!**

 **The painted lady of the leaf- Thanks so much for both of your reviews! Yes, Chef is the evil queen. I thought her relationship with Creek in the movie would work well as step-mother/step-son here. I love writing for Gristle as Nathaniel, but I couldn't make him in love with Chef, hence the blackmail with Bridget. Can you guess who Branch's kids will be?**

 **Also, check out my profile, I finally got around to writing it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Trolls or Enchanted, those rights go to their respective owners.**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three- Make a Wish**

The sound of wedding bells filled the air at Trolldalasia's royal palace the next day. The sun shone brightly on its golden turrets, and a soft breeze ruffled Gristle's hair as he stood on the palace steps, waiting for the bride to arrive. When a white and gold carriage pulled up the pathway, he scrambled down the stairs as quickly as he could to greet it. Stretching himself up importantly, he cleared his throat, reached for the carriage door, and was promptly hit in the face with it.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" Poppy gasped, tugging her massive white skirts out of the carriage. She wore a full-skirted wedding dress with cap sleeves and a tulle overskirt, and her hair was swept into an elegant bun. Gristle moaned, holding his face, but forced himself to recover as Poppy looked around worriedly.

"Am I late?"

"No,Miss-" Gristle assured her, but the pinkette went right on talking.

"Oh I hope I'm not late! I was just-"

"Just in time." The green Bergen told her with a slight bow and a smile.

"Oh!" Poppy giggled, rushing towards the stairs. "Thank goodness!" Gristle's smile faded from his face as soon the pink troll turned away. How was he going to stop this when the girl was so excited about getting married? He understood her perfectly, for not too long ago he was the one who… Gristle shook himself. He couldn't think about that right now. He needed to focus! His thoughts suddenly were interrupted by a yellow and blue squirrel leaping out of the carriage.

"Hey, wait up, Poppy! We aren't done with you yet!" she shouted, rushing past the startled bergen.

"Ahhh!" Gristle shouted when he was suddenly run over by a stampede of animals pouring out of the carriage. "How did they all fit in there?" he wondered, wincing as an ellor stepped right on his head. "Hey!" he yelled after it, but the ellor, which was carrying a spool of sparkly white ribbon, ignored him completely. Two colorflys snipped off a length of it and flew after Poppy, tying the ribbon in a bow around her waist. Poppy jumped as two owlpuffs placed a diamond and silver tiara on her head.

"Thank you!" she cried, waving at the pair.

"You're welcome, Poppy!" they chorused together. Poppy dashed up the remainder of the steps and through the ornate wooden doors, with Gristle right behind her. All of the woodland animals expected to be allowed to follow after them, but Gristle grabbed the doors and slammed them in the animals faces, knocking Smidge backward.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Smidge yelled, shaking her paw at the closed doors. "Nobody shuts the door on me!" Grumbling angrily, the squirrel climbed up a nearby wall covered with flowered vines, determined to follow her friend.

* * *

Inside the castle courtyard, Poppy skipped happily along the pathway, about to burst with excitement. She turned to Gristle, who was gasping for breath, thoroughly winded from running after her.

"I can't believe in only a few minutes, that Creek and I…"

"Um, miss, do you think-" Gristle tried.

"That he and me…"

"Yes, about that-"the bergen started to say.

"Oh, that WE!" Poppy squealed, not listening to his attempts to warn her. Gristle grabbed the bride's arm, forcing her to come to a stop.

"Miss, are you sure that this is a good idea? I mean, maybe you don't love the prince as much as you think you do? You haven't known him very long." Poppy looked at the bergen with a smile.

"I appreciate your concern, sir, but Creek and I, we share true love! We couldn't wait another day to be married, so we could be together always!"

"Yes, but-" Gristle yelped as an old troll crone stepped out in front of them, her eyes trained on Poppy. She wore a black cape that covered her green hair and purple body, but her red eyes made her recognizable to Gristle, making him gasp in horror.

"Oh!" she cooed with a gap-toothed smile. "What a lovely bride!"

"That's very kind of you." Poppy said politely, trying to step around the crone. "But I really must be-"

"Oh no,no,no!" The crone cried, blocking her path again. "Granny has a wedding gift for you, my dear." Poppy continued to try to get around the old woman.

"Thank you, but I really need to go." She darted around the old troll and hurried toward the open doors across the courtyard. Panic flashed in the crone's eyes, and she grabbed Poppy's wrist in her bony hand.

"It is a wishing well, dear." She said, propelling the pink troll down another path.

"Oh, but all my wishes are about to come true!" Poppy protested. None the less, she let the old woman drag her along. Behind them, Gristle backed away with a guilty look on his face, removing his hat in remorse.

* * *

Up on the castle walls, Smidge scrambled along searching for Poppy. "If I ever see that green rolly-poly again, I swear, I'll-huh?" She froze when she heard a familiar voice below her.

"I really do have to go-"

"A wish on your wedding day. That's the most magical of all." The old woman told Poppy, pointing to a cascading waterfall which tumbled into a pool so deep, she couldn't see the bottom.

"Just close your eyes, my darling, and lean in." Poppy obeyed, curious to see what would happen. It was her wedding day, so why shouldn't she make a wish? Maybe it would work and something wonderful would happen.

"That's it." The crone encouraged. "Lean in close, that's right." Poppy stared down, watching the waterfall fade into blackness. " Are you wishing for something?" asked the old woman.

"Yes." Poppy breathed, gazing into the well. She closed her eyes and whispered, "And they both lived happily ever-AAAAHHHHH!" Poppy shrieked as she lost her balance and fell down into the well. The old crone smiled maliciously as she watched the pink troll disappear from sight. The second the young girl had closed her eyes, she had snuck up behind her and pushed hard, shoving her into the abyss.

"Oh my gawd!" Smidge yelled, watching the old troll shove Poppy into the well. "Help! Creek! Prince Creek, we need help!" She rushed down a nearby tree to find the only troll who could save her friend.

A burst of fire surrounded the triumphant old woman and she became a tall, purple bergen wearing a golden crown. Her majesty, Queen Colere. "My queen!" Gristle gasped, hurrying to the side of the well. "Where did you send her?"

The queen smirked, rubbing her hands together. "Somewhere there are no happily ever afters."

* * *

"AAAAHHHH!" Poppy yelled, tumbling through the air, falling farther and farther away from the light above her. After falling for what felt like hours, the pink troll heard the pounding of water below her. A second later, she splashed into a deep pool, the dark water churning and pounding around her. The young female broke of the surface of the water choking and gasping for air, and swam to the edge of the pool. Dragging herself up onto the shore, she flopped onto to her back and took deep breaths, staring up at the waterfall. What had just happened? She must have leaned too far in!

Flipping over onto her side, Poppy looked around the small cavern she had fallen into. There was a light shining from a tunnel across from her, so Poppy dragged herself to her feet and made her way towards it. Her wet dress clung to her body as she wandered along the tunnel, and Poppy shivered. Suddenly, the tunnel began sloping upwards, bringing her closer and closer to the sunlight. Poppy noticed a metal grate just above her, filtering in light in small squares. Reaching up, she passed her hand through one of the beams, watching curiously as it lit up her palm for a brief moment. In the wall of the tunnel were the metal rungs of a ladder, which Poppy climbed before stretching up to push on the metal grate. To her surprise it moved, and she was able to create an opening big enough to climb through. Gripping the sides of the hole, she tugged herself up, blinking in the sunlight, and she was astonished by what she saw.

She was in a village, but it looked nothing like any village she had ever seen. The houses seemed taller and less welcoming, the colours darker, and there was garbage everywhere! On the stone streets, on the concrete sidewalks, even in bushes in the house's front yards. All around her, trolls and bergens rushed back and forth, pushing and shoving, not even bothering to acknowledge each other. When Poppy's grate had opened, the crowd had made some space around it, but now that she was on the sidewalk, they started to push her along with them. Poppy's full skirt was extremely cumbersome and so long that it kept getting stepped on, earning her annoyed looks from the pedestrians nearby. The pink troll stopped short when she felt something bump into her skirt. Lifting up the front, she saw a very short troll with a VERY disgruntled expression on his face glaring at her.

"Geez, lady, what are you wearing? Are you for real?" he asked her, before turning and storming away. Poppy looked down at her hands.

"I-I think so… Wait!" She cried, trying to follow the short troll. "Where is everyone going?" Unable to break free from the crowd, the confused pinkette gave up and let herself be carried along.

* * *

As dusk began to fall, Poppy found herself in a nearly deserted part of the village. Her clothes were dry but she was still very cold, and exhausted from walking all day. She had no idea where she was, and she felt very overwhelmed and a little lonely. Just then, she felt raindrops beginning to hit her face and trickle down her back, only making her feel worse. Sitting down on the curb, Poppy looked up at the starry sky. She took a deep breath and did what she always did when she felt scared. She sang.

" _Stars shining bright above you,_

 _Night breezes seem to whisper I love you,_

 _Birds singing in the sycamore trees_

 _Dream a little dream of me."_

" _Say goodnight and kiss me,_

 _Just hold me tight and tell me you miss me,_

 _When I'm alone and grey as can be,_

 _Dream a little dream of me."_

Poppy sighed sadly. "Oh, Creek," she whispered. "How did this go so wrong? Where are you?" As if in answer to her question, out of the corner of her eye, the pinkette saw a bright light shining. Jumping to her feet, she let out a gasp of delight and rushed toward it. "Hello? She called. "It's me, Poppy from Trolldalasia."

* * *

 **Song Credit: "Dream a little dream of me" by Fabian Andre, Wilbur Schwandt, and George Kahn. Bonus points if you recognize it!**

 **Next Chapter: BRANCH! (I promise)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter already! I'm feeling really inspired by all your reviews, so keep them coming! Let's see if we can reach 30 before I post Chapter 5!**

 **AnimationFan15- Good Guess! Your answer is correct!**

 **moonlightdreamer1- You bet your sweet cupcakes she'll find a better prince! Hope you're on the ball and review first, moonlight!**

 **Sherona849- Yeah, I did say kids. If you read the story description it says 'two daughters,' so that should give you a hint. As for Nancy, wait and see!**

 **NerdAlert8910- Blowing your mind, am I? You're blowing mine with your all caps! Cyber hugs! ;D**

 **Ribes Montana- Now it's my turn to say, I watched the Anastasia trailer a while ago, and I didn't really care for it! Just my opinion, but thanks for sticking with this story even though you don't love Enchanted.**

 **Rosie2009, ABBA1906- Here you go!**

 **The painted lady of the leaf- Yes, this is totally Bergen Town, and I'm so glad you liked the way Poppy gets transported there. I really sweated over that one, so now I feel better. Did I mention I love writing for Smidge as Pip?**

 **SilverG- WHAT? Who do you think I am, a troll? *Looks around nervously* Here you go, please don't hurt me...**

 **DISCLAIMER- I do not own Trolls or Enchanted. Those rights go to their respective owners.**

 **And now, readers and reviewers, I give you-Chaper 4!** What? That wasn't what you wanted to hear? Fine...

 **I give you- BRANCH!** Happy now?

* * *

 **Chapter Four- New Friends**

High above Poppy, on the side of a tall building, was a sparkling pink castle. It didn't look like the castle in Trolldalasia, true, but it was a castle all the same. Poppy knew that whoever lived there would help her get back home to Creek. She just needed a way to get up there… Glancing around, the pink troll spotted a large metal garbage can, which she clambered on top of. Above her, she spotted a metal ladder leading up to the platform in front of the castle. Pulling herself onto the narrow space, Poppy hurried to the large purple front doors. She badly wanted to rush inside and dry off, but she knew that would not be polite, so she knocked loudly.

"Hello?" she cried. "Is anyone home?" No answer. She knocked harder, thinking maybe the occupants couldn't hear her. "Hello?"

* * *

Not far away from Poppy, three trolls were walking home together. The tallest troll had dull grey skin, pointed ears, and coal black hair, with electric blue eyes which contrasted sharply to the rest of his appearance. He wore a dark green vest and brown shorts covered in green patches. On either side of him was a short female troll, holding one of his hands. The two little girls were conjoined twins, their connected hair stretching around their father's back. One twin was a periwinkle blue with rose pink eyes, and she wore a lavender and cream coloured dress. The other girl was light pink with sky blue eyes, wearing a leotard and legwarmers the same colours as her twin's outfit. They both had hair that changed from blue, to pale purple, to pink where it joined, and gemstone earrings.

"Daddy?" the blue troll asked. "Why wouldn't you let us buy that book of fairytales at the store today?" The gray troll stopped and kneeled down so he could see into his daughter's eyes. He sighed.

"Because, Chenille, I need you two to learn that life isn't all dreams coming true and happy endings. Bad things happen sometimes." The little girl looked at the ground.

"But Mom always said dreams do come true." The pink twin said softly. Her father looked around helplessly.

"I know she did, but that just isn't the way things ar-"

"Satin, look!" Cried Chenille. "There's a princess on the billboard!" The grey troll looked up to see a pink princess troll in a white dress knocking on a castle billboard across the street. Pretty lifelike these days, he thought. To his daughters he said,

"It's just an advertisement, now what I'm trying to say is-"

"No, she's really there!" Satin exclaimed. She and her sister took off across the deserted street.

"Hey!" yelled their father. "You two get back here! Satin! Chenille!" He ran after them, catching up beneath the ad. "Don't you ever do that again!"

"Listen, you can hear her voice!" the twins told him. By now he could hear the pink troll shouting,

"Hello? Please open the door!" Huh, guess she is real, the grey troll thought. But why is she up there?

"Hey!" he called up to her. "What are you doing up there?"

Startled, the 'princess' looked over her shoulder to see who had spoken. But she turned so quickly, she began to lose her balance on the platform.

Poppy waved her arms, trying to regain her balance, but it was no use. She tumbled backwards off the platform, just managing to grab on to the edge.

"Hang on!" the twin's father called to her, but Poppy could feel her fingers starting to tire. She lost her grip with her left hand, and then her right hand slipped-

"Catch her, Daddy!" Satin and Chenille yelled together as the pinkette fell off the platform altogether.

She landed on top of the grey troll with a loud "Oommff!", and they both crumpled to the ground.

"Ow!" her rescuer groaned as he helped her to her feet, his children rushing over to them. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Poppy told them, out of breath from her landing. She noticed the twins staring at her, curiously.

"Hello." She said with a kind smile. "What are your names?"

"Now girls, you don't have to tell-"

"I'm Satin, and this is Chenille!" the little pink troll said, interrupting her dad.

"And is this your father?" Poppy asked, gesturing at the annoyed grey troll. The twins nodded. "What's his name?"

"Branch!" Satin and Chenille chorused together.

"Girls!" Branch scolded indignantly. The 7 year old twins smiled innocently at him. They knew exactly how to drive their father insane. Poppy giggled.

"What were you doing up there?" Chenille asked her.

"Well, I was looking for some help. I've been wandering very far tonight, trying to get home. I think I'm lost, and unfortunately no one's been very nice to me."

Branch snorted, massaging his sore arm. "Yeah, well, welcome to Bergen Town." He was surprised when Poppy gave him a beautiful smile.

"Thank you." She said gratefully. What? Branch thought. Does she not recognize sarcasm? His train of thought was interrupted when he heard his daughters asking the strange troll,

"Where are you going to sleep tonight?"

"I don't know." Poppy said sadly. "I have no idea when Creek's going to find me."

"Who's Creek, your boyfriend?" Branch asked, trying to disguise his curiosity. Lucky guy, he thought. Despite the fact that she was obviously extremely naïve and had no street smarts whatsoever, he had to admit that Poppy was beautiful.

"No, my true love!" Poppy replied happily. Oh great, Branch thought.

"Can she stay with us, Daddy?" Satin asked hopefully.

"Pleeaassee?" begged Chenille.

The grey troll thought for a moment. If you let a stranger into your house you are practically inviting calamity in and saying 'Make yourself at home!' It went against everything he stood for, everything he told his girls (not that they listened), but he found himself wanting to help her. He glanced over at the females and immediately regretted it. All three were giving him full blown puppy-dog eyes, but the only eyes he noticed were Poppy's. Her magenta eyes seemed to bore right into his soul, shining brighter than any stars in the sky. A crack of thunder overhead caught his attention. He glanced at the pink troll and sighed with defeat.

"Okay, come on."

* * *

"And then, the old hag to told me to close my eyes, lean in and make a wish," Poppy said, squeezing herself through a wooden gate into a small front yard with very few flowers. "But I must of leaned too far because I fell down a waterfall and climbed out of a square hole and got very lost. Then I fell off the castle and here I am-with you!" she squealed. Branch gave her a strange look.

"Is this a habit of yours?" he asked. "Falling off of things?" Poppy shrugged.

"Well, usually someone's there to catch me. But don't worry; I'm sure Creek's already searching for me. Soon he'll come and rescue me from this strange place, and we can share in true love's kiss." She sighed dreamily. Branch looked at her like she had two heads.

"True love's kiss?"

"It's the most powerful thing in the world." Poppy told him.

"Huh." Branch said, opening the front door of his house. Poppy followed the twins inside. Or at least, Poppy tried to follow them in. Her large hoop skirt was too wide to fit through the doorframe. "What is it with this dress of yours?" Branch griped.

Poppy smiled. "Oh, do you like it? I made it." Satin and Chenille gasped, as their father started to push the pink troll inside.

"You made it all by yourself?" Chenille gaped. She and her sister each pulled on one of Poppy's hands.

"Well, the ellors and colourflys did help with the sewing!"

"The what?" Branch questioned.

"Wow, they're good!" Satin commented. The pinkette grunted, not enjoying being yanked on. All of a sudden, there was a loud ripping sound, and Poppy tumbled forward, leaving her outer skirt wedged in the doorframe. She looked back at it and giggled, while Branch glared at her, not amused and already regretting his decision to let her in.

"Let's see about getting you a hotel room." He deadpanned.

* * *

Satin and Chenille rushed into their fathers room, wearing their pajamas, a short while later. "Can't she stay here, Daddy?" they pleaded.

"Absolutely not." The grey troll told them, pulling off his green vest and putting on his pajama top. The twins sighed in disappointment and wandered into the living room, where Poppy sat on the couch.

"Are you really a princess?" Satin asked hopefully. This troll looked just like the princesses in her favourite stories, especially in her fancy dress.

"Not yet," Poppy told her sleepily. "But I will be-soon." She yawned and closed her eyes, lying down completely on the couch. The twins pulled a blanket over her and went back to Branch.

"Wow, dad, she's really sleepy." Chenille told him.

"Oh,no." Branch groaned, rushing into the living room, Satin and Chenille right behind him. "That's not acceptable."

"Daddy, wait!" Satin cried.

"You're not really going to make her go, are you?" Chenille asked.

Branch sighed. "Look, I want you two to go to bed, alright?"

"But I think she might be a real princess!" Chenille protested.

"No, she's not!" Her father told her. "She's a very confused troll wearing a funny dress who might be dangerous to us."

"So you're not going to let her stay?" Satin said sadly.

"No." Branch shook his head. "Now go to bed. Goodnight, okay?" The two girls walked out of the room, feeling downcast. Chenille turned to look back her father.

"Mom would've let her stay." She said softly.

Branch looked after her, his eyes filled with pain. A soft sigh from the couch caused him to look in that direction. There Poppy lay, fast asleep, a gentle smile on her pink lips. Her sweet, peaceful expression sent a strange tugging sensation loose on his heart and he sighed. He couldn't bear to wake her. Branch backed quietly out of the room, a small smile playing on his face long after he had climbed into bed.

* * *

 **Aww... We get our first hints of Broppy! I loved writing this chapter, I think it's my favourite so far. Please review and favourite if you love it, too!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, I know, you guys. I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I was really busy with work. The other day I was walking and I saw a poppy, and I thought-it's a sign! I must update! So here it is! Also, 39 reviews! OH MY TROLL!**

 **The Authverlord- Bergen Town is far away from Trolldalasia, I was going for the magical waterfall kind of thing.**

 **Sherona849- The rest of the Snack Pack is coming! Wait and see!**

 **moonlightdreamer1-Yep, Branch is grey. Soon you will find out why...**

 **Ribes Montana- Thank you for your suggestion, but I'm just not inspired by that story. I recommend you write it yourself. Then you will be able express your love of this movie.**

 **NerdAlert8910- Next chapter, coming right up! *Slaps palm***

 **Black Raider-Thank you so much!**

 **BornOnTheBreakOfDawn- Oh yeah, I love your Rainbow series. It's cool that you didn't leave a review, as long as you Favorited me...**

 **The painted lady of the leaf- I love Broppy too, obviously :). As for Nancy, read this chapter!**

 **VivianLola- Hey, I am so amazed someone caught that. I have the smartest readers! Yes, Colere does mean 'anger' in French. I thought it was a good name for Chef.**

 **SilverG- Phew! *Comes out from under bed* Thank you!**

 **Nishizche,Chichipdx- Thank you very much!**

 **Two questions for all my loyal readers: 1. What is your favourite scene in the Trolls movie? 2. What is your favourite Broppy moment?**

 **1\. Either Bridget's "Hello" song, or Branch's flashback. Awww... Branch was feeding Bridget romantic lines that were obviously about Poppy, I almost died! Awwwx10!**

 **Okay, I'll stop talking. On with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five- A Happy Working Song**

"Fear not, fair Poppy, I will rescue you!" Prince Creek shouted, leaping into the well, his sword drawn. "That's great, but who's going to rescue MEEEEEE!" Smidge yelled, tumbling after the prince. She had decided to go along too; someone needed to act as a buffer zone between the two lovebirds, after all. Now she deeply regretted her choice.

A group of bergens, who were preparing to clean a water drain, lifted off the grate to set it aside. Suddenly, in a burst of water, a purple troll shot out of the hole, planting his feet firmly as he landed. "Hey! Buddy!" yelled one worker angrily. Prince Creek drew his sword and pointed it at the purple bergen.

"Silence!" All the other bergens gasped and backed away from the armed troll. "Your name, peasant, quickly!" Creek commanded.

"Bibley." Replied the frightened worker.

"Are you in the league with the wicked troll who sent my poor Poppy to this-" he looked around in disgust. "Foul place, Bibley?" A loud squeal sounded from below Creek before Bibley could answer. Smidge shot out of the water drain, landing on Creek's shoulder. "Is he part of this evil plot, squirrel?" Creek asked. Smidge shook her head.

"No,no,no,no,no!" she said, but her voice was suddenly so high pitched it sounded more like "Nwe,nwe,nwe,nwe,nwe!" The yellow squirrel cleared her throat, trying again. "Squeak,squeak,squeak,squeak-" Smidge clapped her paws over her mouth. "Uhoh."

"Poor squirrel. Speechless in my presence." Creek addressed the workers. "l seek a beautiful girl." He suddenly lunged at Bibley, holding his sword to the bergen's throat. "My other half, my one coquette, the answer to my love's duet!"

"I'd like to find one of them too, you know?" Bibley told him. Creek smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Then keep a wary eye out, Bibley. Come along, Smidge!" The valiant prince rushed off, straight into traffic. The other workers rushed to Bibley's side.

"You okay?" The purple Bergen asked them,

"Did you see that squirrel?"

* * *

Slowly, Poppy began to wake up, yawning and stretching her arms above her. She looked around her, slightly confused, for instead of her comfortable cottage bedroom, she saw a strange and unfamiliar living room. So yesterday wasn't a dream, she thought. I'm really not in Trolldalasia anymore. The more she studied the room, the more apparent it became to her how messy it was. Everywhere she looked she saw empty food and drink containers, dirty clothes, and dust. Poppy clucked her tongue.

"This just won't do." But the job was much too big complete alone, especially since all the other rooms were in a similar state. The pink troll smiled as a thought came to her. Shoving open the nearest window, Poppy stuck her head out, cupped her hand to her mouth, and sang "Aaaaa. Aaaaa. Aaaaaaa."

Though Poppy didn't know it, all across Bergen Town furvels, wingdingles, and sludgsects lifted their heads at the sound of her voice. Citizens of Bergen Town screamed or gaped as the vermin made their way toward the noise, stampeding down sidewalks and diving down from trees. Inside the little house, Poppy curiously picked up a newspaper. Having no clue what it was, she took a bite, then spat it out into a garbage can.

"Well, that's not cake." She said to herself, disappointed. A scurrying sound from the hall caught her attention, and she looked up to see a hoard of furvels in the doorway. Down the chimney came a swarm of sludgsects, and one by one, wingdingles swooped through the open window. One purple bird miscalculated and slammed into the glass above the opening.

"Oh goodness! Are you alright?" Poppy gasped. The bird shook itself and hopped through the window to join the rest of the animals perched on Branch's furniture. "Hello." She said, looking around nervously. She had never seen creatures like this before, and none of them seemed to know how to talk. They also very dirty and-was that one chewing his own foot? Poppy shrugged. "Well, it's always nice to make new friends. " She clapped her hands briskly. "Alright everyone, let's tidy things up." She began to sing and dance around the room, smiling as the wingdingles took flight around her.

" _Come my little friends, as we all sing a happy little working song."_

" _Merry little voices clear and strong, time to roll your sleeves up so to speak and pitch in."_

Two wingdingles spun part of Poppy's skirt around so it became an apron with a bow at the back. Poppy skipped into the messy kitchen, using a broom as a dance partner.

" _Cleaning junk up in the kitchen as we sing along."_ The pink troll moved to the bathroom, setting a dozen sludgsects loose in the bathtub.

" _Trill a cheery tune in the tub as we scrub a stubborn mildew stain."_

" _Pluck a hairball from the shower drain."_

A furvel used his tail to pull a large ball of pink, purple, blue, and black hair out of the train. Poppy picked it up, believing it was him, then realized her mistake and chucked it in the trash.

" _To the great refrain of a happy working song."_

Poppy began to scrub the floor, filling the air with bubbles.

" _We'll keep singing without fail, otherwise we'd spoil it."_

" _Hosing down the garbage pail, and scrubbing up the toilet. Woo!"_

One of the furvels, who'd been perched on the rim of the toilet, lost her balance and tumbled in with a splash.

" _How we all enjoy letting loose_ _with a little la da dum dum dum!"_

Poppy popped out of the broom closet, followed by the vacuum cleaner, which was being driven by a wingdingle having the time of his life. He accidently sucked up a few sludgsects, whom Poppy rushed to free.

" _As we're emptying the vac-u-um, it's such fun to hum a happy working song."_

The sludgsects she'd rescued hummed along with her.

" _Hmm-mmm, a happy working song!"_

As the bugs floated off her finger, Poppy rose and opened the front door, looking out at the world passing by."

" _Oh, how strange a place to be,"_

" _Till my love comes for me."_

" _My heart is sighing."_

" _Still, as long as I am here,"_

" _I guess a new experience could be worth trying."_

She swept back into the kitchen, rousing some fuvels who'd been trying to slack off in the sink.

" _Hey! Keep drying!"_ she told them. Grabbing a feather duster, the pink troll skipped into the living room, sending a pile of laundry flying.

" _You can do a lot if you've got such a happy working tune to hum."_

" _While you're sponging up the soapy scum,"_ Wingdingles scrubbed the counters with their tail feather while sludgsects carried trash into a plastic bag.

" _We adore each filthy chore that we determine."_

" _So friends, even though you're vermin, we're a happy working throng."_ Furvels pushed clean dishes out of the sink and rolled them to wingdingles to put away. One bird lost his grip on the slippery dish, sending it crashing to the floor. The sharp noise was enough to wake Satin _._ She could hear Poppy singing, and wanted to check it out, so she gently shook Chenille's bed.

"What is it, Satin?" Chenille groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"The princess is singing! Come on, let's go see!" That was enough to convince Chenille. There hadn't been singing in their house in a long time. When the twins stepped out into the hall, they gasped when furvels ran past them, carrying soap to the laundry room.

" _Singing as we fetch the detergent box."_

" _For the smelly shirts and the stinky socks."_ A wingdingle dropped a sock on Chenille's head. She sniffed it, and then wrinkled her nose in distaste. Definitely her dad's sock. Following the sound of Poppy's voice, Satin and Chenille entered the living room and froze in amazement. Still wearing her poufy dress, the beautiful pink troll twirled in circles, wingdingles swooping around her.

" _Sing along."_

" _If you cannot sing then hum along."_ A bouquet of flowers landed in Poppy's arms. She beamed, in tossed them into a nearby vase, adding a splash of colour to the room. The wingdingles opened the curtains, letting in the sunlight.

" _As we're finishing our happy songgggg!"_ "Ah!" Poppy sighed, settling back down on the couch. She looked around at her helpers. "Wasn't that fun?" She exclaimed.

* * *

Branch awoke to Chenille's excited voice. "Daddy, wake up, wake up!"

"Ugghhh… Girls, what time is it?" He rolled over, trying to salvage twenty more minutes of rest. Satin hit him with a pillow.

"You have to come see!" The twins dragged him out of bed and down the hall to his living room. "Look!"

"What the-?" Branch yelled, looking around. His whole living room was over run with wild animals! "Get out! Get out!" he swatted at the sludgsects, sending them buzzing out the window. The wingdingles took off in a flurry of feathers.

"What should I do with them?" Satin asked, holding up two furvels by their tails.

"Get them outside, get rid of them!"

"Put them back?"

"No! Put them outside, don't put them back! Open the door!" the grey troll shouted, herding the furvels toward the front of his house with his hair. Chenille pulled open the door and watched with wide eyes as the creatures scurried and flew outside and disappeared. Satin set her pair of furvels down on the lawn and shut the door behind her. Taking a deep breath, Branch turned to his daughters.

"Does someone want to tell me who thought it was a good idea to bring vermin in the house?" he shouted. "They could have bit you, or pooped on the furniture, or given you a disease!" Then he paused. A soft humming, accompanied by running water, was coming from the bathroom, and it suddenly dawned on him. Poppy had brought the animals in! Who the heck did she think she was? Branch took a step forward, and then stopped when the twins followed him.

"Stay there!" he told them. The grey troll stalked to the bathroom and knocked, barely containing his anger.

"Come in!" Poppy called out to him. Branch yanked open the door, fully prepared to yell at her, but then he froze. Poppy was stepping out of the shower, her hair piled on her head. Two wingdingles held a towel in front of her, but Branch could see her long pink legs sticking out the bottom. Poppy smiled at him, her pretty pink eyes full of innocence. What was it about those eyes that could render him speechless in a matter of seconds? They were like two pools, so deep that if he dived in, he might never come up for air. Of course, the fact that she was naked except for a towel may have had something to do with it. Okay Branch, time to look away, you've been staring for two minutes, he told himself. But his eyes refuse to move.

"Good morning, Branch." Poppy said happily, not the least bit embarrassed. "I hope you had nice dreams." Branch blinked at her.

"I think I'm still in one." Poppy smiled, letting her hair loose from its bun.

"This is a magical room. Where does the water come from?" she asked, pointing to the shower. Branch reached over to turn off the water, which Poppy had left running.

"Umm… The water comes from the pipes."

"And where do the pipes get it?" Poppy asked, running her hands through her hair.

"I don't know…" Branch said, forcing himself to look away from her. "They just get it."

"Oh." Poppy giggled. "It is magical." She smiled innocently, and Branch smiled back, despite himself.

A loud knock sent Satin and Chenille racing for the door. Satin was a little faster than her twin, so she opened the door. A pretty red troll with orange hair and magenta eyes stood in the doorway. "Hey girlfriends!" she said.

Satin and Chenille looked worriedly at each other. "Hi Suki…"

* * *

 **My Longest Chapter yet! Song Credit: Alan Menken-Happy Working Song. I can totally see Poppy singing this, can't you? Read and Review for more!**


	6. Authors Note

**Authors Note-CUT!**

"Annddd…Cut!" yelled the dark purple troll with pink and yellow hair. She was wearing a dark pink dress and director's beret to match. Everyone on the set relaxed. Satin and Chenille began to chat with Suki as the crew began adjusting the lights.

"Take a break everyone!" called the director. "Meet me in the commissary in five!" As the cast and crew made their way to the dining hall, Creek strolled over to Branch and Poppy.

"Hi Creek!" Poppy said happily, bouncing over to him. Branch glared angrily at the purple troll, who was spending way too much time looking at Poppy in her towel in his opinion. She was wearing a bodysuit underneath, but still. Creek chose to ignore Branch completely, taking Poppy's hand and leading her away from the grey troll. Branch sadly watched them go, then jolted as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around.

"What?" he snapped, then relaxed when he saw the director troll. "Sorry, Starlight." She shrugged.

"It's cool. But are you okay?"

"Yeah." Branch said quietly.

"It's about Poppy, isn't it?" Branch stared at her.

"How did you-?"

"Please, it's obvious." Starlight rolled her eyes. "And honestly, I think she likes you too, even if she doesn't know it yet." The grey troll raised his eyebrows at her doubtfully. "I'm serious!" she protested. "I see her watching you all the time! And yesterday she was telling me what a great actor you are!"

"Did she say I am as good as Creek?" Branch said sarcastically.

"She didn't mention him, actually… Now come on! I need to make my important announcement!" Grabbing Branch's hand, Starlight dragged him into the commissary. Climbing onto a table, she shouted,

"QUIET!" The room was instantly silent. "Okay everyone, I need you to be very quiet while I talk, because I am addressing my readers, kay?" There were assorted positive answers. A green troll adjusted his video camera before giving her a thumbs up. Starlight clasped her hands behind her back and took a deep breath. The camera troll began filming.

 **"Hello to all my readers. First of all, thank you so much for the 50 reviews! I can't believe I made it this far with only 5 chapters, but I did. I couldn't have done it without each and every one of you, and I love you all so much! I'm sure you're wondering why I haven't updated in a while. I'm really sorry to tell you this, but I'm going to have to put this story on hiatus for at least two weeks. My life is going to be extremely busy, and I just won't have time to update. I will be back before the end of June with an awesome chapter 6, and tons more Broppy! Please stay tuned and stay wonderful, I'll see you all soon. Cyber hugs! Love, StarlightSinger32."**

Starlight stepped off the table and sighed. "Take a two week break you guys! You deserve it!" she shouted to the cast and crew of 'Enchanted-A Trolls Story'. After a huge group hug, the trolls began to disperse. Poppy walked up to Starlight and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Starlight, can I ask you something?"

"Sure!" replied the purple troll.

"What's Broppy?"

Starlight rubbed the back of her neck. Creek and Branch were watching her too, the latter trying to pretend he wasn't interested. The dark purple female gulped.

"Umm... OH MY TROLL, IS THAT A GIANT CUPCAKE?" She shouted. When the love triangle turned to look behind them, the author sprinted off the set. Ignoring the angry shouts from below her, she used her pink hair to ascend into a tree. After waving goodbye to the trolls on the ground, Starlight turned to the camera.

"Goodbye for now, my lovely readers! See you in two weeks!"


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm Back! Wow, I have missed writing so much! I've got to say, I had no idea people would like my author's note so much, but I'm really glad you did! 57 reviews! Woohoo!**

 **The Autherlord- Lord knows how many chapters to go, huh? Well, does that mean you know, Auther lord? And this is my longest chapter yet, so enjoy!**

 **AnimationFan15 -Errr... Not exactly. Love the enthusiasm, though!**

 **Sherona849- Yes, you were correct! *Applauds* What do you mean 'surprisingly that went well'? Bet you were not expected that authors note, huh?**

moonlightdreamer1- Thank you! *Hugs back*

 **NerdAlert8910- Thanks for understanding! I'm so glad I made you laugh! Cyber high-five!**

 **BornOnTheBreakOfDawn- Tsk,tsk, Branch! Poppy's engaged! Sort of. Not really. Never mind. Yeah, the true colors scene is adorable!**

 **\- Here you go! Thank you!**

 **SilverG- I know, it's so hard to pick one Broppy moment! I totally agree about Cloud Guy, though.**

 **The painted lady of the leaf- Yeah, I guess everybody saw Suki coming. Thank you for your lovely review!**

 **Reby Montana- Nope, sorry. I love Suki too much!**

 **Black Raider- The wait is over!**

 **MomoPeachFlower- Thanks! Welcome to the story!**

 **WGDWriter- Why would I delete this story or your review? I love them both! Yeah, Poppy is a bit OOC, but it's all for the sake of the story. Thanks for your complements!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Trolls (I wish) or Enchanted. Those rights go to their respective owners.**

 **Hold on to your hats, we're turning away from cannon in this chapter! I hope you like it!**

 **Also, my birthday was few days ago, so this chapter is to celebrate that!**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6- Problems**

Suki strolled into the house, smiling broadly at the twins. She wore white capris and a cropped top, headphones, and a gem stud in her bellybutton. Her thick orange hair was pulled into a ponytail, except for her bangs.

"What do you say, ready to rock and roll?" She paused when she noticed the girls were still wearing their pajamas. "Why aren't you ready for school? I'm taking you girls today, grown-up girl bonding time, your dad says."

Satin and Chenille giggled. "It's been pretty busy around here." Suki wandered around the living room, sniffing the air.

"Wow, it's really clean in here. Did you guys get a maid or something?"

"No," Chenille said, glancing at Satin. "Not exactly."

In the bathroom, Branch bent down to wipe up some water Poppy had dripped onto the tile floor. Poppy interrupted him.

"My friends will do that!" she sang to the pair of wingdingles still roosting nearby. "Aaaaa-OH!" The birds had flown down so quickly that they knocked into Poppy's back, sending her sliding right into Branch. He in turn slammed into the bathroom door hard enough to jar it open and both of them crashed into the hallway.

"Oomph!" The two of them gasped as they hit the floor, Poppy landing on top of Branch's chest. For a moment they stayed in that position, staring at each other. Poppy giggled. Branch looked nervously up at the pink troll. Her face was very close to his, all he had to do was lean upward and their lips would-

"Who is this?" asked a very familiar voice. A tight knot of dread became implanted in Branch's stomach. Oh no, anyone but her…

"Suki?" he asked.

"Oh hello!" chirped Poppy, nearly kicking Branch as she scrambled up to introduce herself. "I'm-"

"Nothing!" Branch yelled, grabbing her arm to stop her before she made things worse. "Nothing, this is nothing!" But Poppy went right on talking, oblivious to the incredulous look on Suki's face.

"I was on my way to the castle to get married and-"

"She's married?" Suki gasped, glaring daggers at Branch.

"No, she's not. Not yet, anyway." Stated the grey troll, pulling Poppy away from Suki again.

Suki followed them. "What does that mean, not yet?"

"Can you just wait a minute?" Branch snapped at her. He turned to Poppy. "Where's your dress?"

"Umm…" said Poppy, clearly upset by the angry female troll behind him.

"No!" The red troll yelled angrily, stamping her foot. "You tell me right now what's going on!"

"It's none of your business, Suki." Branch told her, trying hard not to lose his temper and potentially embarrass himself in front of Poppy. Suki gasped, putting her hands on her hips.

"Not my business, huh? Branch Justin Timberlake, when exactly were you going to tell me you're getting married?" Branch's mouth fell open.

"WHAT? We're not-"

"I mean, I get that I've been a little pushy as far as your love life is concerned, but that's no reason not to invite me! Clearly, you didn't need my help though!" she said with a grin.

"But-"The grey troll tried again.

Suki ignored him, rushing over to Poppy, as her anger evaporated like dew on a sunny morning. "Oh my gosh!" she squealed throwing her arms around Poppy, who happily hugged her back. It had been the longest amount of time she'd ever gone without a hug from someone, after all.

"Can I just say how great it is to meet the girl who has finally captured my brother's heart? I mean, I thought he was just going to spend the rest of his life as some kind of recluse, because every time I tried to introduce him to someone he'd lash out at me. I'm so happy he found someone on his own! It makes this that much more special!" The red troll was talking so fast Poppy was beginning to feel overwhelmed.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Suki asked her with a kind smile.

"Poppy." The pinkette told her.

"I'm Suki, but you can call me DJ Suki if you like. Branch is my big brother." Suki gestured to the grey troll, who appeared to be in shock. Smirking at her brother, Suki put her arm around Poppy's shoulders. "Sooo… Poppy, when's the big day?" She asked slyly. That seemed to bring Branch back to life.

"Suki, you've got it all wrong, we're not getting married. She was lost; I was just trying to help her."

His sister raised an eyebrow. "With what, finding the shower?" Branch's ashen skin flushed a darker grey. Poppy leapt forward excitedly.

"The shower? Oh, the shower is magical!" Suki giggled.

"You're so adorable." She elbowed her brother teasingly. "She's a keeper, this one!" Branch was getting annoyed. Why wouldn't his sister listen to him? Poppy had a fiancée, but it certainly wasn't him. Even if she wasn't engaged to Prince whoever, she would never want someone like him, and knowing that made him feel angrier.

Suki was talking again. "Do you like music, Poppy?" The pinkette beamed.

"I love it!"

"Which is your favourite; singing or dancing?"

"Both! I can't decide which one I like better; they're both so much fun!"

"Well…" Suki said slyly. "I know a place where you can get your fill of both…"

"Ooo! Where?" Poppy asked excitedly. Before Suki could answer, Branch stepped in.

"No, I don't think so."

"Branch! Come on, she would love it!"

"Absolutely not!"

"Seriously? Branch, you can't live like this forever! You haven't been to Vortex, heck, you've hardly left your house since Forsythia-" Suki stopped at the sight of the twins holding on to each other sadly. They didn't understand why everyone was so angry all of a sudden, but they knew that the topic of their mom upset their father. That's why they rarely talked about her anymore. But the mention of her name made them look at their father woefully. Branch did his best to calm down.

"Get dressed, please. For school." He turned to Poppy as Chenille and Satin scampered away. "You too." He looked back at his sister to see her heading for the door. "Hey! Where are you going?" he asked, following her outside. "You're supposed to be taking the girls to school!" Suki shrugged.

"Sorry bro, I have to run. Vortex won't open itself, and I'm already late. Besides, wouldn't it be better for you and _Poppy_ to take them." She drew out the pink troll's name. "You know, like a family?" Branch groaned.

"Suki, listen to me-"

"Please bring her to Vortex after you drop the twins off." Suki begged. Branch shook his head.

"I can't, Suki."

"Yes, you can." His sister told him seriously. "Do it for me. And do it for yourself. You may not believe it, but you deserve to be happy, Branch." She shook out her shoulders and resumed her upbeat nature. "Just think about, okay? You know it would make her happy." Branch didn't need to ask who 'her' was.

He watched Suki walk until she was out of sight, and then went back inside. His sensitive ears immediately picked up humming, and he found Poppy sitting on his couch, happily snipping at the hem of a green dress he had never seen before. She had pulled her dark pink hair into a ponytail, and wore a green and white flowered headband. Behind her, enormous holes gaped in his green curtains. Branch couldn't believe his eyes.

"You made a dress out of my curtains?"

"Yes, huh, and… done!" Poppy said triumphantly, putting her scissors, and then hopping off the couch and twirling around. "Do you like it?" Branch stared at her, nonplussed. "You're unhappy." Poppy said, her smile fading. "I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, I'm not unhappy, I'm angry!" Branch told her, surveying the damage.

"Angry?" Poppy asked. She'd never seen someone get angry before. "I've heard of anger, but I don't know what it feels like. Is it bad?"

"Yes!" Branch snapped. "You have created a completely unnecessary problem with Suki that I have been doing everything I can to avoid. I just got her to finally leave me alone, and stop trying to set me up with girls, and now she thinks that you and I…" He hesitated, not sure if Poppy understood exactly what Suki believed was the extent of their relationship. The pink troll put her hands over her mouth.

"Kissed?" She gasped, like kissing him was the worse possible thing she could do. Nope, she definitely doesn't understand, Branch realized.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Oh, dear." Poppy said. Then she had a thought. "Let me talk to her. I can explain things." Branch raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes." Poppy said confidently. "I'll tell her that I was wandering through this strange place, lost and alone, and then you and your daughters came and helped me." Stain and Chenille appeared, wanting to hear what the pink troll was saying. "And I'll say that although you have been very kind and helpful, I have no romantic feelings towards you, as I have already found my true love, and he is coming for me." She cocked her head at Branch.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Branch had completely lost her after she said that he had been kind to her. He wasn't used to being described that way. Hostile? Sure. Paranoid? Definitely. But kind? How did this troll manage to see goodness wherever she looked? Poppy's question brought him back to earth, and he scrambled for an excuse to not answer. His eyes fell on the twins, holding their backpacks.

"School!" He yelled, remembering why Suki had been there in the first place. "We're late, come on!" He rushed out the door, Poppy, Satin, and Chenille right behind him.

* * *

Back in Trolldalasia, Queen Colere glared angrily into the waterfall Poppy had fallen down. Its magical waters were similar to her cauldron, allowing her to spy on her nemesis, who was faring better than she expected. She had found a place to stay and someone to keep her safe, now all she had to do was wait for her stepson to find her, and bring her back to get married. Colere could not let that happen! She glared at the pink troll's image, smiling and talking to the twins, as the grey troll tried to hurry them along. "Wouldn't she just love to come crawling back here and steal my throne! Cast me aside like some kind of royal rubbish-Gristle!" The green Bergen, who was high up on a ladder pruning a large topiary of the queen, froze. "Stop that clipping, you're getting leaves in my hair! As if I didn't have enough things going wrong!"

"Perhaps he won't find the girl." Gristle tried to calm the royal Bergen.

"Perhaps he will!" Colere spat back. She turned back to the well, staring down into the blackness in which she had sent Poppy. She couldn't let that little termite return! Then an idea struck her. She slowly turned around to face her servant, a woeful expression on her face.

"Oh, if only there was someone brave enough to go after Creek! I would be forever indebted to him." Gristle's pruning shears stopping clacking, and he looked hopefully at his queen. Was she saying what he thought she was? Colere smiled to herself, knowing she had him hooked. "I would give anything to them." Gristle scrambled down the ladder as fast as his considerable bulk would let him, and rushed to the lavender bergen.

"Would anything happen to the girl, my queen, if someone was to go after the prince?" Colere sighed.

"Gristle, Gristle, Gristle, who's more important to you? Some young troll you hardly know, or your sweet fiancée who's counting on you to free her? It's your choice…" She turned away, knowing full well Gristle's conscience would not let him refuse. He was weak like that.

Gristle puffed up his chest, steeling his courage, and jumped into the waterfall. "Fear not, my queen! I will stop hiiimmmm!"

Colere listened to his voice fade away, and smiled cruelly. "Yes… You do that."

* * *

 **Okay, I know that wasn't exactly what you were expecting, but I just couldn't picture Branch and Suki together! I can totally see her shipping Broppy and driving Branch crazy, though! I don't mind constructive** **criticism, but NO FLAMING! Tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here it is everyone! Chapter 7! First of all, shout out to minecraft dude 1 for being the only reviewer to wish me a happy birthday! Cyber hugs to you!**

 **WGDWriter- Hopefully this chapter answers your question about who Suki ends up with! Glad you liked the chapter!**

 **moonlightdreamer1-Thank you!**

 **Sherona849- You agree with me about not shipping BranchxSuki, right? Yeah, I think they would drive each other insane. Although Poppy kind of does that sometimes...**

 **NerdAlert8910- I am so relived people like Branch and Suki as sibs! Cyber high five right back at ya!**

 **The Authverlord- Your author name is so clever! I can't believe I didn't catch that!**

 **riverajocabed1- Wow! Seriously? My writing gave you a panic attack? I didn't think I was that good... Anyway, twists are what I do! Also, a new ship is showing up in this chapter!**

 **BornOnTheBreakOfDawn- Yeah, that was funny, wasn't it? I can totally picture Suki screaming; BRANCH JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE! HAHAHA!**

 **Reby Montana- Actually, I have an idea for an original story that I want to do next. After that, I'll have to see what inspires me!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Trolls or Enchanted. Those rights go to their respective owners.**

 **Also yes, I upped the rating to T just to be safe.**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven- It's a Love Story**

Bibley and his fellow workers were packing up their cleaning supplies when they heard a loud grunt. They turned around to see a large behind, clad in blue trousers, sticking out of the water drain.

"Another one?" complained one of the bergens, glaring at the figure struggling to squeeze out of the hole.

"Get him out of there!" commanded Bibley. The construction bergens surrounded Gristle, pulling on his legs and clothes.

"Where are these weirdos coming from?" wondered another worker. With a few hard yanks, Gristle popped free, and struggled to his feet, leaping back when he saw the workers staring at him curiously.

"Let me guess," Bibley questioned. "You're looking for a beautiful girl, too?"

"Nope, a prince, actually." Gristle stated, wringing out his wet t-shirt. "You wouldn't happen to have seen him, would you?" Wordlessly, the bergens pointed behind Gristle. The green Bergen turned around slowly, afraid to see what the prince was up to.

Across the street was Creek, admiring his reflection in the window of a store selling ladies clothing. Through the window he spotted a pink troll and gasped with delight. Rushing inside, he followed 'Poppy' until she disappeared into a small room. Seeing a large gap beneath the door, Creek crouched down and peered into the changing room. Smidge tugged desperately at his pants, trying to stop him.

"Poppy? My love?" A tall pink troll, who was most definitely not Poppy, shrieked and kicked the prince right in the face, sending him reeling backwards.

"That'll teach you, you peeping tom!" she yelled angrily.

"Oh no." Gristle moaned, hurrying inside to bail the prince out of yet another mess of his own creation. The female troll's yelling had attracted the attention of the storekeeper, a short troll who was essentially a walking tuff of lime green hair, with orange legs. He began yelling at Creek, but his speech was so garbled by his hair, the prince had no idea what he was saying. Gristle put his hand on the storeowner's shoulder (or where he assumed his shoulder was) and said,

"Excuse me, I am very sorry-"

"Gristle!" Creek said with a relived smile. "It's good to see you!"

"Gwistle?" Smidge repeated in her high pitched voice, worriedly. This Bergen was the evil hag's accomplice! He had been there when Poppy had been sent to this place, and had done nothing to help her! Creek couldn't trust him! Leaping onto the hairy troll's head, Smidge began to squeak angrily at gristle along with the shopkeeper. The pink troll, still hiding in the change room shrieked again.

"A rat!" she screamed. "Mr. Fuzzbert, there's a rat in your hair!" Immediately, the lime green troll began shaking himself wildly, making loud noises of fear as he attempted to buck Smidge off.

"She's a squirrel, actually!" Creek declared condescendingly, as Gristle yanked him out the door before he could cause more trouble.

* * *

"Do you have to sing?" Branch asked Poppy for the fourth time.

"Of course!" she replied. "Singing helps me relax!"

After dropping the twins off at school, the pair was walking through Bergen Town, and Branch was trying to figure out what to do about Poppy. Now that Suki thought he and the bubbly pink troll were engaged, it wouldn't be long before she spread it around to all her friends, which would be a nightmare for him. The only way to discourage his sister was to get rid of Poppy, but Branch wasn't sure how to do that. She'd be eaten alive if he left her alone, he knew, and her so called 'true love' didn't seem to be coming anytime soon. But right now, she was being so annoying that he would give anything to make her go away, even just for an hour.

"Well, can you wait and do it somewhere more private?" Branch asked.

"Fine!" Poppy huffed. For the next few minutes she walked silently behind him, and Branch felt relived, at least at first. Then he started to think that maybe he had been too harsh on her. She had had a stressful morning, meeting his sister and all. He glanced behind him to make sure she was alright, then did a double take. Poppy wasn't there! He looked around wildly, before spotting the pinkette across the street, staring up at a building. Branch hurried to her side and grabbed her arm, ignoring the little sparks of electricity he felt when they touched.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded. Poppy pointed up at the building. 'Club Vortex' read a flashing neon sign.

"This is the 'Vortex' your sister was talking about, isn't it?" she asked. Branch mentally slapped himself. Of course Poppy would have to figure that out. Still, he attempted to deny it.

"No, it's not." Poppy raised an eyebrow in challenge, much like he had done to her earlier. "Okay fine!" he relented. "Maybe it is, but you don't want to go in there!"

"Yes, I do!" Poppy argued, stepping towards the door. "You don't have to come, but I'm going in." With that, she slipped through the door and vanished.

Branch didn't know how long he stood on the sidewalk, struggling with himself. He could leave Poppy at Vortex and go home; Suki would take care of her, and the pink troll would probably be glad to be rid of him. But if he left Suki and Poppy alone together, there was no way of knowing what Poppy would say to his sister, and Suki would probably bring her back to Branch's house anyway. After showing off the pink troll as Branch's 'fiancée' to all her music friends, of course. Branch shuddered. Eventually the thought was too awful to bear, and he pulled open Club Vortex's door, determined to find Poppy as quickly as possible.

* * *

As soon as Poppy opened the club's door, she was nearly knocked off her feet by the volume of the music blasting inside. She had seen many curious things since leaving Trolldalasia, but the sight before her had to be the strangest thing yet! All around the pink, purple, and black toned room, trolls and bergens were dancing, eating and drinking at the small bar, and essentially having a great time. The silver stars on the ceiling, along with three glitter trolls serving as living disco balls, cast a shimmery glow over the female troll singing karaoke onstage with her boyfriend.

" _What am I supposed to do, when the best part of me was always you?"_ sang the pretty yellow troll.

" _What am I supposed to say when I'm all chocked up and you're okay?_ Answered her partner, putting his hand to his heart expressively, as if singing the line caused him actual pain.

Poppy couldn't help but smile. She wondered what singing with Creek would be like. Would he be very soulful and romantic, or would he ham it up to make her smile?

" _I'm falling to pieceeeees!"_ harmonized the couple onstage. The pinkette was so caught up in the performance that a sudden voice beside her made her jump.

"Haven't seen you around before, pinky." Poppy spun around to see a silver glitter troll with silver white hair and a light green nose. Beside him was a pink troll llama with dark pink stripes. His sky blue dreadlocks stuck out from under a green cap. The glitter troll, who had spoken, grinned at Poppy. "Welcome to Club Vortex. My name's Guy Diamond, and this is Cooper."

"Hi! My name's Poppy!" The pink troll instantly felt comfortable around the pair, and headed across the dance floor with them to sit at the bar. Guy Diamond asked,

"So, first time here?" His auto-tune voice made Poppy smile.

"Yes, I'm from, um, far away." Cooper and Guy Diamond exchanged a curious glance, but said nothing.

"I was lost, but a nice troll took me to his house for the night, and I met his sister. She suggested I come here so here I am."

"Oooo! His house? Do tell!" Cooper exclaimed. Guy Diamond nodded eagerly. Poppy looked confused.

"Tell what?"

"Did you guys, you know… make use of his bed?"

"Nooo… I slept on the couch." Poppy told them, still slightly confused.

"What kind of guy makes a girl sleep on the couch?" Guy Diamond griped. "If you ask me, that's just wrong!"

"Well, he didn't make me." Poppy assured him. "I was just so tired that I fell asl-"

"POPPY!" Out of nowhere, a red blur tackled the pinkette into a hug. "You made it!" Suki screamed over the music.

"Yep!" Poppy said with a grin. "Branch and I were walking by so I thought, what the heck, I'll go in!"

"Let me guess;" Suki groaned. "He didn't want to come in." Poppy shook her head.

"He tried to tell me I didn't want to either, but I told him I did, and I was going in with or without him!" Cooper and Guy Diamond burst out laughing, Suki joining in. Between guffaws, Cooper gasped,

"Nobody ever talks to Branch like that!"

Suki wiped her eyes, which had teared up from laughing so hard. "What did he say when you told him no?"

"Well, he looked pretty surprised." Poppy smiled a little at the memory.

"I'll bet he did!" Guy Diamond said. Then he squinted at the dance floor. "Speak of the troll…" Branch had appeared amongst the dancers, looking extremely out of place with his grey complexion.

"I can't believe this!" Suki cried. She cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled at a pudgy deep blue troll with ice blue hair, who was running the photo booth. "Biggie! Come see who's here!"

Biggie excitedly rushed over to the small group watching Branch fight his way across the dance floor. In his arms was the cutest yellow glowworm Poppy had ever seen. It wore a little top hat and bow-tie, and its sparkling eyes held a glint of mischief.

"Poppy, this is Biggie and Mr. Dinkles." Suki introduced.

"Hello Poppy." Biggie said with a British accent. "Say 'hello', Mr. Dinkles."

"Mew." Said the glowworm. Suki leaned over to the three boys and said in a stage whisper,

"Poppy is Branch's-"

"Ahem." Someone behind Poppy cleared their throat loudly. Apparently Branch had finally made it across the throng of dancing patrons.

"Oh hey, Branch!" Guy Diamond said, oblivious to the annoyed look on the grey troll's face. "We were just talking about you!"

"Great." Branch thought it was anything but. He'd never be able to get Poppy out of here now that she'd met Suki's friends, so he slumped onto an empty stool in preparation for a long wait.

"I thought you said nothing could make you come in here again." Suki teased her brother.

"Yeah, but…" Branch couldn't think of an acceptable excuse.

"Well, I've got to get back to the booth, see guys later!" Biggie said, hurrying off. He'd never admit it, but grey Branch was kind of scary.

"And I better get back to my tunes." Suki told the group. "Guy Diamond, can you help me for a sec?"

"Sure thing!" the glitter troll sang, leaving behind a silver butt print on the stool he had been sitting on. Poppy smiled at Branch, who glowered at her. 'What's his problem?' she thought, turning to Cooper. The troll llama was staring off into space in the general direction of the stage.

"Cooper?" Poppy asked.

"Huh-What-I wasn't staring at Suki!" Cooper cried. "Why would say that?" he laughed nervously. Poppy crossed her arms.

"I didn't, Cooper. So why are you denying what you were obviously doing?" Cooper turned very red.

"Umm…"

"Oh my gosh!" Poppy gasped. "You have a crush on Suki!" Branch rolled his eyes with a groan of disgust. Cooper began making frantic gestures with his front legs.

"Quiet! Do you want everyone to hear you?"

"Oops, sorry!" the pink troll lowered her voice. "That is so sweet! Does she like you back?" Cooper looked back towards the stage, where Suki was mixing tracks on her caterpillar turntable.

"No." He said glumly.

"Well then, who does she like?"

"I don't know! I mean, I don't think she likes anyone, but she'd never want to be with me." The troll llama hung his head sadly. Poppy looked at him sympathetically. She wanted to help the pair find love, but the question was how? As she looked around for inspiration, she glanced at Branch. He looked incredibly bored, like Cooper's unfortunate situation didn't affect him at all! She was about to call him out on it, but just then Suki's voice rang out across the dance floor.

"Okay everybody, it's time for our spotlight karaoke! If the spotlight lands on you, you have to come onstage and sing! Ready? Here we go!" A bright white light swept around the room, scanning over the excited crowd. Some patrons tried to hide from the beam, while others chased it around the room, yelling for it to pick them. Then the spotlight changed direction and stopped- illuminating Cooper, Poppy, and Branch. Branch crossed his arms.

"I'm not doing it."

"Cooper!" Poppy whispered excitedly. "This is your chance! Go up there and sing to her!"

"Ah! No I can't!" Cooper squeaked, his hat falling down to cover his eyes.

"Well, come on up, somebody!" Suki encouraged.

"How could she say no to you if you go up there and pour your heart out in a beautiful ballad?" Poppy said. Branch turned to glare at her.

"If you're so passionate about this, why don't you go up there?" He smirked, thinking he finally had her beat, but Poppy proved him wrong.

"Okay!" she said with a smile, hopping off her stool. Branch stared after her, a shocked expression on his face. Cooper couldn't help but chuckle, until Branch gave him a death glare.

Suki grinned happily when Poppy climbed up the steps to the stage.

"Hi!" she said with a wink. "What's your name?" Suki passed the pink troll a silver microphone.

"Poppy!" she said into the microphone.

"Well, Poppy, go ahead and pick a song, then let me know when you are ready." Poppy looked at the list of songs Suki had handed her. She wanted to pick a song that gave Cooper the confidence to go after the girl he loved, but one that could also convince Branch that true love was possible. She and Creek had it, after all. Then she smiled. Trotting over to Suki, the pink troll pointed to a song on the list.

"This one."

The soft instrumental at the beginning of the song began, and a hush fell over the crowd. Clearly, the song was too slow to dance to, so everyone turned their eyes to the pretty pink troll onstage. Poppy took a deep breath as the intro ended, and began;

" _We were both young when I first saw you,_

 _I close my eyes and the flashback starts,_

 _I'm standing there,_

 _On a balcony in summer air."_

Quite a few cheers rose from the crowd, they had not been expecting such a beautiful voice from the young troll. Biggie and Guy Diamond sat back down with Branch and Cooper.

" _See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns,_

 _See you make your way through the crowd,"_

At this, Poppy pointed out into the crowd and drew a wavy line with her finger.

" _And say hello."_ She gave a cheeky little wave.

" _Little did I know."_

" _That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_

 _And my Daddy said 'Stay away from Juliet!'_

 _And I was crying on the staircase,_

 _Begging you please don't goooo!_

 _And I said:_

" _Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone,_

 _I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run,_

 _You'll be the prince,"_ She pointed out at the crowd again.

" _And I'll be the princess,"_ Poppy curtsied slightly.

" _It's a love story, baby just say yes."_ Pulling the microphone off its stand, the pink troll skipped towards the right side of the stage.

" _So I sneak out to the garden to see you,_

 _We keep quiet, cause we're dead if they knew,_

 _So close your eyes._

 _Escape this town for a little while. Oh oh oh oh._

' _Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,_

 _And my Daddy said 'Stay away from Juliet!_

 _But you were everything to me,"_ Poppy clasped her hands like she was pleading.

" _I was begging you please don't goooo!_

 _And I said-_

" _Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone._

 _I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run._

 _You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

 _It's a love story, baby just say yes!_

 _Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel,"_

Poppy leaned down into the crowd and clasped hands with a male troll. Branch felt a strange twinge of jealousy. She didn't look at him like that.

" _This love is difficult, but it's re-al._

 _Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess,_

 _It's a love story, baby just say yes!"_

As Poppy danced around the stage during the instrumental, Cooper let out a whoop of delight.

"Wow! That little troll can really sing! They love her!"

"I love her!" Biggie squealed, hugging Mr. Dinkles. Branch's head snapped to face him.

"Hey! She's taken." He turned back to the performance, not noticing the grins on the three other troll's faces. The music slowed and Poppy stopped in the middle of the stage.

" _But I got tired of waiting._

 _Wondering if you were ever coming around._

 _My faith in you was-fading,_

 _When I met you on the outskirts of town._

 _And I said:"_ Her eyes scanned the crowd and settled directly on Branch. Branch sat up straighter, nervously meeting her gaze. Poppy continued her song;

" _Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone."_

While this wasn't entirely true, Poppy was beginning to feel a little let down by her true love. Where was Creek? Shouldn't he be here by now?

" _I keep waiting for you, but you never come._

 _Is this in my head, I don't know what to think,"_

She mentally shook herself. No! Creek would not rest until he found her! She was very far away from the water drain that had brought her here, so he was probably just having trouble finding her. That had to be it! Soon he would find her, and they could finally be married. Her voice grew stronger and filled with hope.

" _He knelt to the ground, and pulled out a ring and said:_

 _Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._

 _I love you, and that's all I really know._

 _I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress,_

 _It's a love story, baby just say- yesss!_

 _Mm uh oh oh! Mm uh oh oh!"_ She locked eyes with Branch again for her last line.

" _Cause we were both young, when I first saw you."_

The crowd exploded into whoops and cheers. Suki rushed over to Poppy and hugged her.

"How about that?" she asked the crowd. They screamed in response.

Poppy and Suki had to fight their way through the throng of admirers to where the boys sat. Poppy was panting, still slightly out of breath, but she was beaming.

"How was I?" she asked, flopping down on the stool next to Branch. Before Branch could stop himself, he told her;

"Amazing." Poppy smiled shyly and looked away, as did Branch. They were so busy trying to come up with a reason for why they were blushing, they missed the knowing glances that passed between the other trolls. Suki leaned over to Cooper and whispered,

"Aren't they adorable?" Cooper blushed from being in close proximity to his crush, but he nodded.

"Yeah, they are."

* * *

 **Awwww... I love Broppy so much! Also Sooper or Cooki (haha cookie) or whatever their ship name is! As usual, song credits:**

 **'Breakeven' by The Script**

 **'Love Story' by Taylor Swift (Doesn't that song fit so well?)**

 **Bye for now!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Oh My Gosh! I don't even know what to say right now. It has been so long since I updated, and I am so sorry! I have had the worlds worst case of writer's block, and I just couldn't bring myself to post a bad chapter. So here it is at last, an extra long chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Trolls or Enchanted.**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight- That's how you know**

"Gristle!" Gristle scrambled through the kitchen, desperately searching for the source of the feminine voice. "Gristle! Over here!"

Queen Colere had told the green bergen she would contact him in this restaurant, but where was she?

"GRISTLE!" The lid of a nearby pot jumped two inches into the air. Grabbing a potholder, Gristle carefully lifted off the lid. The face of his queen glared back at him from the soup.

"It's about time, I'm boiling in here!" The lavender bergen fanned herself. "Have you found her yet?"

"No, your majesty, but Prince Creek hasn't either."

"We can't risk my stepson bringing that little pest back here." Colere told him, glaring fiercely.

"He won't, your majesty, I promise."

"No, he won't. I intend to make absolutely sure of that."

"How exactly do you…" Gristle trailed off when he spotted a confused kitchen troll watching him talk to the soup. Gristle pointed to the pot. "…ever make such a delicious, wondrous, mmm…" The troll shook his head and returned to his stove, muttering something about weirdos showing up every Monday morning. As the young bergen looked back at the queen's pot, three apples appeared in the broth. Gristle gasped.

"Poison apples? You mean you want me to…" he couldn't finish his sentence. "You said she wouldn't be hurt!"

"Oh, this won't hurt her." The royal bergen said with a cat-like smile. "Besides, if there's ever going to be a happily ever after for anyone else," she looked meaningfully at Gristle. "Poppy needs to go! It won't be difficult, even for an idiot like you, all it takes is one bite. Just a small bite to drag her down into a deep and troubled sleep."

Gristle hurriedly gathered the poisoned fruit, stuffing them into his pockets. The queen continued;

"And when the clock strikes twelve, that precious little contender to my throne will be gone."

Gristle gulped, but nodded. "I will not fail you, your highness."

Colere cackled, rubbing her hands together. "See that you don't. You will find Poppy leaving Club Vortex on-"A hand reached around Gristle and scooped up the queen's image into a ladle, cutting her off.

"Your majesty?" Gristle asked, leaning close to the pot. In the reflective surface, he spotted not the queen, but Smidge perched on a shelf behind him. Gristle whipped around. He didn't know how long the squirrel had been there, but if the look on her furry face was any indication, she had heard more than enough of his conversation with the queen. If she warned Creek about Gristle's intentions, the queen would be furious, and he would never see Bridget again! In one surprisingly swift motion, he seized Smidge before she could scurry away.

"Gotcha!" He cried triumphantly, stuffing the squirrel into his pants pocket, along with the apples. This time, everyone in the kitchen turned to stare at him. "Ummm… Sorry!" the green Bergen mumbled before tearing out of the kitchen and running smack into Prince Creek.

"Gristle! There you are, mate! You disappeared for a second there." The prince's Australian accent snapped Gristle out of his daze, and he jumped to his feet, hurriedly patting himself to make sure he hadn't dropped anything. Satisfied, he leaned over and pulled Creek to his feet, then led the prince over to a table where their barely touched meal was waiting. As they were sitting down, Creek pointed at Gristle, looking confused.

"Why is your pocket moving?" Before Gristle could react, Smidge leapt onto the table and rushed towards Creek, squeaking frantically.

"Whoa, easy there, squirrel. Eeeasssyyy…" Creek dragged out the word. "Just stay calm." Smidge continued squeak, jumping up and down to emphasize her point. It really was a pain, not being able to talk.

"No,no! Don't listen to her, your majesty!" Gristle cried. "She's crazy! Delirious! Ate some bad nuts in the kitchen!" He laughed nervously, picking up Smidge and patting her head. "Poor squirrel." Smidge tried to bite him, causing Gristle to drop her with a yelp. "Hey!"

"Now, mate, we must be forgiving." Creek said serenely. "The pitiful creature is in pain, after all. Wait, what are you doing?" Smidge, giving up on trying to talk to the guru prince, was pointing at Gristle and rubbing her paws together evilly. Creek smiled.

"Oh, I see! You want to play charades!"

"Prince Creek, this is hardly the time for-"Holding up a hand to silence the stammering bergen, the lavender troll nodded.

"Go ahead, Smidge."

The yellow squirrel took a deep breath and puffed herself up as much as she could, attempting to look plump. Her tail turned a sickly shade of green, and she began to waddle on two legs, swinging her paws as she moved.

"Gristle?" Creek guessed. Smidge nodded eagerly, then scurried up the side of Creek's glass. She pointed at the ice cubes in the water, emphasizing that there were three of them, then hopped back down with one in her paw.

Putting on her 'Gristle' façade again, Smidge said; "Hewo." Then she straightened up, making herself thinner and turning her tail pink. She swayed back and forth, humming the melody of "True love's kiss."

"I know this, I know this!" Creek struggled, slapping his forehead.

Turning back into 'Gristle', the squirrel asked; "Wvould you lik un epple?" She held out the ice cube.

As Poppy, she answered; "No, thenk you!"

In response, 'Gristle' said; "Iz good…"

'Poppy' shrugged and held up the ice cube. "Well, okay!" Smidge took a small bite, then immediately began coughing, clutching her throat as though she were choking. The performance ended with her spinning in a circle then collapsing to the ground, dead. Then she sprung back up again with a smile. "Ta daaaa!"

There was a tense moment as Gristle looked between Creek and Smidge, who continued to hold her 'Ta da' pose. Finally Creek said, "I thought you weren't supposed to make any noise in charades."

Smidge slumped, then jumped up again as a new idea struck her. Leaping into Gristle's pocket, she pushed one of the apples out onto the floor. Creek picked it up, then smiled at Smidge.

"Why thank you, squirrel. Thought you'd keep these all to yourself, did you Gristle?" He moved to take a bite from the fruit.

"No!" Gristle and Smidge cried together, the former rushing to snatch the apple from Creek. "Don't eat that!"

Creek regarded his friend suspiciously. "Why not?"

"Well it's a Red Delicious apple." Gristle stammered. "Terrible for the complexion, you know?" To his relief, Creek shrugged and handed the apple back to Gristle.

"Well, I do want to look my best when I find Poppy…" he pulled his comb out of his pocket and swept back his teal-blue hair.

"Speaking of which," Gristle said, rolling his eyes at the prince's preening, "I was talking to some workers in the kitchen, and they said they saw a troll who looks like Poppy downtown!"

"Really?" Creek asked, a smile spreading on his face. "Let's go!" he leapt up from the table and headed towards the door. Then the lavender troll stopped and turned back towards his companion. "Uh, where's downtown?"

Gristle groaned. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Bye!" Poppy called, waving to the last few patrons filtering out of Club Vortex. For the last few hours, trolls and bergens alike had been complimenting her on her performance, and she was giddy from the praise.

"Okay, everybody out!" Suki commanded good-naturedly. "We open again at nine!" When the doors finally closed, Suki turned back to Poppy and gave her a tight hug. Branch, Cooper, Guy Diamond, Biggie, and Mr. Dinkles watched until Poppy beckoned them into the embrace, everyone joining in except for Branch.

He may have been just as enchanted with Poppy's performance as the rest of the trolls (not that he would ever admit it), but that didn't mean he was going to let anybody touch him! He couldn't help but wonder what hugging the pinkette would be like, however. He hadn't had a hug in so long, both Suki and his daughters had given up on trying to hug him, as he would consistently back away. But Branch found himself thinking that if Poppy, just Poppy and no one else, hugged him, he wouldn't be able to resist hugging the sweet troll back.

At that moment, Poppy shifted in the group of still hugging trolls, and her eyes connected with his. He looked so lonely standing by himself that she made a move to slip away and give him a hug, just to show him that she cared.

"Don't!" A feminine voice from behind her hissed. She turned to see Suki, with a crazily blushing Cooper beside her. "He'll just push you away."

Poppy glanced back at the grey troll sadly. He had been harsh with both her and his sister, and she could tell that when she talked to him about true love and happy endings, he didn't really believe her. But she had also seen the gentle way he talked to his daughters, and the way he had looked at her while she was singing. In his eyes, she saw pain, suffering, worry, and deep down, longing. Branch wanted to be loved, he just didn't know how to let others in. But maybe, if she could convince him to trust her, she could help him. After all, she thought, everyone deserves to be happy.

Before she could make her way to him, Guy Diamond broke out of the hug with a small burst of glitter. Everyone else released each other to shield themselves from the falling sparkles.

"Poppy, have you been downtown yet?" he asked, oblivious to the now considerably shinier trolls.

Poppy thought for a moment. "No, I don't think so."

"Ooo! We have to show her around!" Biggie exclaimed. Everyone else agreed, and headed for the door.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Branch exclaimed, grabbing Suki by the wrist. "What's the point of showing her around?" He glanced over at the pink troll, who was listening earnestly as Cooper attempted to explain donuts to her. "I mean, she's not going to be here very long!"

Suki shook her head at him. "Branch, I know you're feeling anxious, but you shouldn't be. Everything will work out for the best."

For a moment, Branch took comfort in his younger sister's words. She was finally showing some sense. Maybe she had finally gotten these crazy ideas about him and Poppy out of her head.

"Just give us some time to get to know her before you rush off on a honeymoon, okay?"

Or maybe not. Branch couldn't take it anymore.

"We are not getting married, Suki! She has a fiancé who she is completely in love with, and he's coming to find her! I found her on the street and I helped her out, but she'll never see me as more than a friend. She could never love someone like me. Nobody can." He turned away from his sister, struggling to keep up his indifferent expression.

Suki stared at her brother in shock. "Oh Branch, I'm so sorry. If I had known…"

"It doesn't matter." Branch tried to brush it off, but his words came out sounding sad.

"Come on you guys, what's taking so long? Let's goooooo!" Guy Diamond sang. He and the others were almost out the door. Suki smiled sadly at her brother.

"It's not true that no one can love you, Branch. I do, and so do your daughters. Let us help you. I know you don't think so, but you deserve to be happy." The siblings walked slowly out of the room, side by side.

Neither of them noticed the angry purple bergen watching them leave from the water cooler in the corner.

* * *

The group of friends wandered through the streets, passing shops and civilians. Poppy rushed about excitedly, trying to take it all in. Her eyes shone with fascination and she beamed with joy, causing her new friends to smile back. Everywhere she looked, she saw unique little stores, colorful buildings, and friendly trolls and bergens. Street musicians played on corners and vendors sold delicious food.

This part of town was an incredible contrast to where she had first arrived, and she was very relieved to see that those milling around her seemed happy. It was too bad that Branch didn't live in this neighborhood, she thought. Maybe he'd be less gloomy if he did.

Her nose caught a delicious aroma from a nearby cart, and she turned towards it, smiling at the green Bergen running it. He grinned back.

"Would you like a candy apple?" he asked, holding out the treat.

"Thank you, but I don't have any money." Poppy responded. The Bergen shrugged.

"That's okay, it's free candy apple day! Go on, take it." He encouraged. Poppy smiled and reached for the apple, but before she could touch it a grey hand caught hers.

"I wouldn't do that, Poppy." Branch advised, trying to ignore how good it felt to hold Poppy's small hand in his. "You should never take food from a stranger, especially if it's free." Suki and her friends rolled their eyes. The green running the stall looked slightly offended.

"And why not?" He demanded. As the two males began to argue, Poppy's ears zeroed in on a conversation a young pink troll was having as she walked by with her friend.

"I'm telling you, this lavender troll was crazy. He looks up at me and says 'Poppy?' like he mistook me for someone on the street!"

Poppy discreetly took the apple from the bergen's hand and took off running after the pair. "Excuse me!" she cried. They stopped and turned back towards her. "Hi," The pinkette panted. "My name is Poppy. What did this troll look like?"

One of the trolls narrowed his eyes at Poppy. "Didn't anyone teach you that it's rude to eavesdrop?" His pink friend put a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, Jasper." To the other pink troll, she said; "He was a lavender troll with teal-blue ombre hair, purple eyes, and sparkles on his cheeks. All he was wearing were puffy yellow pants."

Poppy gasped in excitement. "That's him! That's Creek! Do you know where he is now?"

"Does she know where who is?" Branch asked, coming up beside them. Poppy whipped around, practically bouncing with excitement. "Branch! She saw Creek!"

"Hm." The grey troll grunted. So what if Poppy's make-believe boyfriend existed? That shouldn't have bothered him. And yet it did.

"He stuck his head under my dressing room door!" The tall pink troll grumbled angrily. "It was so inappropriate!"

Seriously? Branch thought. What kind of guy does that when he's looking for his girlfriend? How could he even look at other girls when he had someone as beautiful as Poppy? He grabbed the pinkette's hand and pulled her along after Suki and the others, who were walking ahead. They were unaware of Gristle sneaking along behind him.

"So what's the deal with this Creek? How long have you been together?"

"About a day."

"You mean it feels like a day because you're so in love?"

"No, it's been a day."

"You're kidding me." Branch said. "You're going to marry a guy you've known for one day because you think you love him?"

"I don't think I love him, I do love him." Poppy insisted.

"How can you love a guy you don't even know?" Poppy glared at him, but Branch continued. "Most normal people actually get to know each other before they get married. They date."

"Date?"

"You know, you go somewhere special, like a restaurant, or you just hang out and talk."

"About what?" Poppy asked curiously.

"About each other, yourselves, your likes and your dislikes. You talk." His companion giggled.

"You have such strange ideas about love, Branch."

"Well it's better than your method." Branch retorted. "You meet, you have lunch, and you get married."

"Oh, you forgot about happily ever after."

"That doesn't exist." Poppy turned to him in disbelief.

"Of course it does-OOPS!" As she flung out her arms to emphasize her point, the pink troll had accidentally let go of the candy apple, sending it flying across the street. Gristle gulped and quickly scuttled away before he could be spotted.

"Look what you made me do!" Poppy snapped angrily at Branch. The grey troll glared back at her.

"Me? You shouldn't have flung your arms around like that, and anyway I told you not to take that apple!"

"Oh, because you're allowed to tell me what to do. I can think for myself." She stated indignantly.

"Sure, but you make terrible decisions. You're marrying someone you barely know. That's not real love, Poppy!"

"Why do you even care?" Poppy cried. Branch froze. He didn't know how to answer.

Many passers-by who had stopped to watch the exchange started to whisper. The noise had also caught the attention of the others, who rushed over to ask what was wrong. Suki shot her brother a 'now look what you've done' glare and put her arm around Poppy's shoulder. Cooper sidled up next to Branch.

"What was that all about?"

"None of your business."

"Okay, okay, I just asked."

Farther ahead, Guy Diamond was telling Poppy about his girlfriend Mandy. The pinkette seemed genuinely interested, though her eyes occasionally flicked towards Branch.

"Lately, she's been acting kind of fussy. She doesn't think I'm really in love with her." Guy Diamond told Poppy and Suki.

"To be honest, Guy, I've never heard you tell her you love her." The red troll admitted. "I can't blame her for wondering about your feelings."

"She knows I love her!" he protested.

"How?" Poppy asked.

"What do you mean, how?" Guy Diamond questioned.

" _How does she know you love her?"_ Poppy sang.

"Oh no." Branch muttered under his breath.

" _How does she know she's yours?"_

"We're in public! Don't sing, okay? Let's just walk." He pulled Poppy along, pushing past curious onlookers. Behind them, Cooper was thinking hard. What Poppy had just sung made him think about his feelings for Suki. Though he had not been brave enough to sing to her at Vortex, maybe he could find the courage to sing with Poppy. He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and sang;

" _How does she know that you love her?"_ Poppy spun around, her face lighting up.

"He knows this song too?" Branch wondered.

" _How do you show her you love her?"_ The pinkette sang back to Cooper. The rest of their friends looked at each other, shrugged, and joined in, along with a group of Jamaican street musicians.

" _How does she know that you really,"_

" _Really,"_ Cooper sang.

" _Truly,"_ Poppy soloed.

" _Love her."_ Everyone sang together.

"I've never heard this song!" Branch said, but everyone ignored him.

" _How does show know that you love her? How do you show her you love her? How does she know that you really, really truly love her?"_ Branch seized Poppy's hand and tugged her away, but she broke free and danced along with the others, an excited crowd following behind. The group turned a corner and passed under a large archway, entering a square with a large fountain in the middle. Poppy continued the song;

" _It's not enough to take the one you love for granted. You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say; how do I know?"_

" _How does she know that you love her? How do you show her you love her?"_ Cooper backed her up.

" _He loves me? How do I know he's mine?"_ A guitar player sitting by the fountain jumped up to join in. Poppy plopped down on a bench with four elderly male bergens, borrowing a pen and paper from them.

" _Well, does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind?"_

She wrote **'** **You Are Adorable'** on the page, then turned it towards a bench with four elderly female bergens sitting on it. The women gasped with delight.

" _Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey, hey!"_ Each bergen pulled a yellow gerbera from his jacket and held them out to the females. They twirled happily into the males arms.

" _He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit every day! That's how you know, that's how you know he's your love."_ Poppy skipped past the happy couples embracing to where Branch stood, his arms crossed.

"See?"

"I've seen enough, let's go." The pink troll caught sight of an advertisement on a telephone pole.

"A ball?"

"Yeah." Branch said, still attempting to get her to move.

"That would so fun!"

"No it would not, now come on!"

The group piled onto a small ferry taking them across a river to the other side of the city. A pair of bergens added a mariachi sound to the song with their trumpets while Cooper took the lead vocals.

" _You've got to show her you need her. Don't treat her like a mind reader."_

Branch snuck a look over at Poppy. Her long pink hair was waving in the soft breeze, and her bangs had begun to fall into her face. The grey troll felt a strange urge to reach out and brush them away.

" _Each day do something to lead her to believe you love her!"_ The group, which continued to grow as more and more curious citizens followed, danced by a large church, where three couples had just been married. Poppy ran right over to them and kept singing, with the church bells ringing in the background.

" _Everybody wants to live happily ever after. Everybody wants to know their true love is true. How do you know he loves you? How do you know he's yours?"_

A troop of dancers were performing in a pavilion just off the street. Poppy and her friends joined right in, the rest of the crowd watching happily.

" _Because he'll take you out dancing just so he can hold you close."_ She gestured for Branch to join them, but he shook his head.

"I don't dance."

" _Dedicate a song with words mean just for you. Oooo."_

"And I don't sing, either!" Ignoring him once again, everyone else joined in.

" _He'll find his own way to tell you, with the little things he'll do. That's how you know, that's how you know he's your love!"_

Everyone watching threw their hands in the air. Up onstage, Suki looked meaningfully at Branch, who sighed and made a small 'ta da' gesture with his hands, accompanied by a sarcastic smile. Nonetheless, it made Poppy very happy.

Not far away, a certain lavender troll heard Poppy's sweet voice echoing through the city.

"Poppy!" he cried with delight, rushing off towards the sound.

The now very large crowd danced down the streets into a square with very colorful cobblestones. A group of construction workers wearing green uniforms abandoned their work when the beautiful pinkette kept singing.

" _That's how you know he loves you. That's how you know it's true. Because he'll wear your favorite color just so he can match your eyes."_ She skipped over to the construction workers and posed with them. Several on lookers, including Biggie, snapped a photo.

" _Plan a private picnic by the fire's glow. Ohh. His heart will be yours forever, something every day will show."_ The singers danced around a large colorful tree in the center of the square. Branch, who was sitting at the base of the tree watching, began nodding along to the music, until he caught himself.

" _That's how you know. That's how you know. That's how know. That's how you know. That's how you know. That's how you know he's your love."_ Poppy made her way towards Branch as Cooper continued to quietly sing.

" _That's how you know that you love her. That's how you show her you love her."_

" _That's how you know."_ Poppy sang.

" _You've got to show her you need her, don't treat her like a mind reader."_

" _That's how you know."_ The pinkette held the note.

" _That's how she knows that you love her, that's how she knows that you love her."_

Poppy finished with a dramatic note from atop Cooper's head. _"He's your love!_ " The crowd sang with the rest of her friends;

" _It's not enough to take the one you love for granted!"_ The music ended with a flourish, and everyone burst into applause. For the second time that day, Poppy was surrounded by trolls and bergens alike, all wanting to talk to her. After thanking them politely, she walked over to Branch and sat down beside him.

"Do you see what I'm saying?" she asked quietly.

Branch remembered his sister's words from earlier and looked Poppy right in the eyes.

"I'm starting to."

* * *

 **Once again, I am sorry for the delay! Song Credit: "That's how you know" by Alan Menken**


End file.
